


A Somewhat Unusual Family

by Vampirtulpe



Category: mc youtubers, minecraft yotubers
Genre: Adoption, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, More comfort than hurt though, dadboyhalo, dont show this to the real people please, except you know the ones that use their real names, i want it to be lighthearted so its not as serious as it could be, lots of fluff, no real names are used, the focus is on the family dynamic and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: For an unknown reason, some of their friends shrunk back into little children. And the ones that didn't get hit by whatever was doing this? They can't really leave the kids they found and eerilie resemble their friends on the street, right?
Relationships: Platonic Skephalo, platonic zak ahmed / darryl noveschosch
Comments: 138
Kudos: 795





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this au ^^ I would be very happy about comments, they usually keep my motivation up! If you wanna talk to me, I'm on tumblr with the name Vampirtulpe!

Bad yawned, his eyes following his Rat, well dog, but she might as well be a rat, as she was waddling over a patch of grass, occasionally sniffing and finding the perfect spot to do her business. It was starting to get dark already, fog in the air and obscuring Bad’s vision.

He wanted to be back home by now, but his dog wanted to walk a bigger round today after the rain finally stopped, and who was he to deny her that?

“Lucyyy, hurry uuuup, it’s cooold…” He whined, huddling in his warm jacket, hiding his free hand in his pocket to warm it up, getting his phone out to look at the time. 9:30 PM. He should really get back, he was planning on doing a stream with his friends Dream, Sapnap and George and he was late again.

Lucy was waddling back over to him, ready to continue her route when a bush began rustling near them. Her head shot up and she barked, ready to sprint into the bush when Bad held her leash a little tighter, explaining: “Lucy noo, I wanna go home, come on, my friends are waiting for meeee.”

The dog barked again and he sighed, letting her explore so they could move on as quickly as possible. This entire day had been weird, neither Dream nor Sapnap have answered any of his messages today and even George had been ghosting him all day. He pouted at the thought. Was there an event that he missed?

No,he doubted that was it, Skeppy had been answering him after all. They were probably just busy or took a break for the day to prepare for the stream. The last days have been rather stressful, so Bad couldn’t blame them if that was the case. 

He watched his dog jump into the bush, nothing out of the ordinary yet, but he froze when the bush suddenly started screaming, making Bad tense up immediately. That sounded like a child.

He sprinted over to the bush and pushed some twigs away to see who was in there, eyes widening at the sight. Two children were huddled up in that bush, they didn’t look older than 5 years old, clinging to each other as Lucy was greeting them excitedly, putting her wet paws on the boys dirty looking pants and making them even dirtier. One of them had black hair and dark eyes, the white shirt he was wearing wet and clinging to his little body. The other had blond hair and a green shirt, trying to hide his face behind his hands, probably not liking eye contact.

Bad’s mouth fell open as he looked at the two children, who were staring back at him with equal surprise. They looked tired, like they have just been woken up, tears in their eyes. Bad blinked, not quite sure what to say, biting his lip before exclaiming: “What are you muffins doing in there?! It’s cold and late, you should be home by now!”

“W-we don’t k-know how to get h-home…” whimpered the child with black hair and Bad stopped, the situation still leaving him speechless. He did quite a lot of things already, but finding lost kids in a bush was a new one for him. He glanced to the side, contemplating. He couldn’t leave them out here….should he go straight to the police…? They looked tired and scared….

He sighed, offering them his hand by sticking it into the bush, deciding: “You can’t stay out here tonight. Come on, I’ll take you to my place. And tomorrow we will go to the police so we can find your parents!” 

The boys glanced at each other, contemplating. They have clearly been told time and time again to not talk to or trust strangers, but they had no phones, therefore no way to contact their parents or caretakers and they were cold and hungry, forced to sit in the rain the entire day with no one helping them.

The blonde child took the offered hand and let Bad pull him out of the uncomfortable bush, the child immediately clinging to him with a little pout, tears still gathering in his green eyes. 

Bad patted him on the head before pulling him a bit closer to himself, assuring him: “Shh, it’s okay little muffin, you’re safe now…”

The child sniffled, closing his eyes and hugging Bad’s leg, who was relieved that the kid felt at least somewhat comfortable with him. The poor thing was cold though, clothes and hair completely drenched, both of them definitely had to walk around in the rain for a long time before Bad found them.

He held his hand out to the other child, who hesitated at first, glancing over to his friend who was still hugging the leg of Bad. He was scared, but he didn’t want to be left behind and be all alone either, so he took the offered hand and let the adult pull him out of the bush. 

Bad took a look at the two of them before taking his jacket off and draped it over both the children, keeping them close so they could both benefit from his warm jacket, reassuring them: “Don’t worry, we are super close to my place.”

He gave them a gentle nudge and they started moving, Bad whistling to get his dogs attention, the little rat looking up and following after them again. Thankfully it didn’t take very long to reach Bad’s home, he quickly got out his keys and almost dropped them only once, unlocking the door and ushering the two kids in.

He blew a strand of hair out of his face, guiding the children to the cough and sitting them down, getting some blankets from his room and wrapping the children in them to warm them up a bit.

Now, in the brightly lit living room, he had to admit that these two looked very….familiar. He blinked, shaking his head, no, that couldn’t be right. He was probably just imagining things. Either way, people could look familiar.

He got out his phone and wrote in a discord group that the stream needed to be cancelled today because he needed to take care of two lost kids he found. 

He waited for a few seconds, but Dream, George and Sapnap weren’t even online, so he locked his phone and headed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the kids to warm them up some more. 

His phone vibrated after a minute and he glanced at it while the two mugs were in the microwave, rolling his eyes when he saw that Skeppy answered on discord. He didn’t even bother to look at it, clicking his tongue in disapproval and putting his phone on the counter, yawning again. No idea why Skeppy would write to him now, if he had another problem with his stream he wasn’t going to help him this time. He had something more important to do now.

His phone continued vibrating when Skeppy sent him multiple messages, seeming very adamant about something, but the microwave dinged, so Bad got the two mugs out, put a bit of whipped cream on top and quickly made his way back to the kids, who were huddled close to each other, not shivering quite as much anymore.

He set the mugs down in front of them, urging in a chipper tone: “Come on now, you Muffins. Drink that, it’ll warm you right up!” The blonde kid reached out for one, not suspicious at all, seeming to trust Bad to a moderate degree now. The ravenette still needed some seconds, biting his lip before he too reached out and almost burned his hand. Bad quickly had to tell him to grab the handle and not the body.

“Blow on it first, alright? Like this.” He simulated the gesture, which resulted in the kids almost spitting into their hot chocolate, but they eventually got it, making Bad smile. They were really cute, he had to admit that. 

He noticed the lips of the blonde one twitching upwards, seeming to get comfortable and looking up at the adult that saved them, a new light in his previously dull eyes.

“Thank you!” He declared before focusing on the warm drink in his hands again. It wasn’t super hot, but for a child it would suffice. 

Bad found himself beaming at the two, assuring them: “No problem! I’m glad I was there and you’re okay! But you can’t stay here, we need to find your parents, they are probably worried sick about you!”

The children looked at each other and even Bad could see the uncertainty in their eyes, questioning: “...What’s wrong…? Don’t….Don’t tell me you were abandoned by your parents….”

The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine and made him angry. How could anyone just leave a child out in the cold?! That’s truly despicable!

The blonde one stammered for a moment before getting out the words: “I-I don’t know….I don’t remember anything….”

The ravenette nodded, indicating he has the same problem. Bad’s eyes widened at that, rendered speechless for a moment, mind racing a mile a minute. They didn’t remember? Why would they not remember…? Because of something traumatic? Did they get hurt after all and he didn’t even notice…? 

He blinked himself out of his daze and went for a different approach, putting a hand on his chest and offering them a smile: “I’m Bad. Can you tell me your names?”

The blonde one looked up to him, then responded: “Dream!”

Bad tensed. What a….weird coincidence. Nothing more….there was no way this was-

“Sapnap.” The ravenette introduced himself, trying to match Dream’s smile but he was clearly a bit shy...or suspicious, both would be perfectly reasonable.

Bad on the other hand was everything but calm in that moment, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. There was no way. It wasn’t possible. These couldn’t be-

He cleared his throat, trying to calm his tense nerves, forcing a smile on his face, assuring them: “It’s great to meet you two. Are you muffins tired…? It must have been a long day for the two of you….You can sleep in my bed for today and I’ll get a room ready for you tomorrow, does that sound good?”

Sapnap nodded, a yawn accompanying the gesture and Dream already untangled himself from the blanket so he could go to bed. He looked expectantly up at Bad with his big green eyes and Bad felt the corner of his lip quirk up. He would be amused if he wasn’t having an internal panic attack.

He reached out and picked Dream up, who squealed happily and hugged Bad’s neck to be more comfortable. Bad glanced back at Sapnap, wondering: “Sappynappy? You coming?”

The boy nodded, his feet hitting the ground and trailing after Bad, looking curiously around the room. He was tired, but obviously not as tired as Dream, who Bad could already hear snoring quietly. 

Bad opened the door to his room, thankfully he cleaned up just yesterday, setting Dream down on his Bed and then picking Sapnap up and placing him next to Dream, who was still snoring peacefully. 

Sapnap’s eyes were already falling shut, the child struggling to stay awake. Bad pat him on the messy head, assuring him: “Don’t worry, you’re safe. I promise.”

Sapnap couldn’t resist the urge to sleep any longer, curling up under the big blanket. Dream was already starting to hog the blanket and Sapnap whined in his half-awake state, trying to get as much blanket as possible, now that they didn’t need to sleep in a bush.

Bad took a look around, putting some of the things a child shouldn’t have on the higher shelves or out of the room altogether before quickly leaving again, the shock hitting him once again like a ton of bricks in the face. 

Dream and Sapnap….as in THE Dream and Sapnap? ...They were way too young to be fans and they DID look similar, he already noticed that before...He chewed nervously on his fingernails, heading for the kitchen to make himself some tea to try and calm down.

It was impossible. It just wasn’t possible that they are actually Dream and Sapnap….but it couldn’t be a coincidence either, it just aligns too well with no one responding to him all day….

He should probably call George. George would tell him that Dream and Sapnap were alright and that Bad was just going crazy, yes, that’s what would happen and then Bad could leave the kids with the police to try and find their parents….or an orphanage should the parents really have abandoned them…

While the water was boiling Bad grabbed his phone that he left on the kitchen counter, eyebrows raising at the notifications: 50 messages from Skeppy and 5 missed calls? Whatever happened must have been serious, now he felt bad for ghosting him.

He unlocked his phone quickly and called Skeppy back, gnawing at his lip nervously, waiting for his best friend to pick up. It took a lot longer than he anticipated it would, but once he heard the telltale static in the background he asked: “Skeppy? Are you there? What happened? Are you okay?!”

“Yes!” Skeppy yelled, adding on: “I saw your discord message! You found children?!”

“Yes, Skeppy, because I couldn’t leave them out in the-”

“Because I found one too today, and guess what his name is.”

Bad had a foreboding feeling, like rocks just settled in his stomach, throat suddenly dry, was that water not done yet, he really needed that tea now. He licked his lips and wiped his forehead, even if he wasn’t actually sweating like he imagined he would and finally guessed: “.....George…?”

Skeppy was speechless for a moment, the noise the made a mixture of bewilderment and astonishment: “A-Actually yes...how did you know that-”

“Because my 2 children’s names are Dream and Sapnap.”

“Dude, no way, what?!” Skeppy exclaimed, the shock evident in his voice, his scream so loud Bad had to hold the phone away from him. “What’s up with that?!” Bad could hear him yell.

“I don’t know! I just know that I wanted to stream with them today and they’ve been ghosting me all day! I went out with my rat for a walk and I found two kids in a bush and they told me their names are Dream and Sapnap!” Bad ranted, angry at Skeppy for shouting at him, needing a few seconds to calm himself before asking, the uncertainty evident in his voice: “......What do we do now, Skeppy….?”

Skeppy sighed, contemplating for a moment: “If….if it’s really them…..I think we should wait...see what happens, you know? Probably tell their families but nobody else.”

This was a difficult situation for the both of them and Bad was aware of that. He wasn’t sure if Skeppy’s plan was the best way to go for them, but he had to admit, he didn’t like the thought of leaving Dream and Sapnap with authorities now, if they were really his friends...He would much rather like to ensure they are safe and cared for himself…

“...Okay, we do it like this Skeppy. I will try to contact Dream’s and Sapnap’s family and we will keep it a secret. I have a spare room in my place for the kids.”

“Good for you, because I don’t have any space...I have no idea where I could put George…”

Bad’s lips twitched, an idea already forming in his head: “...Geppy...we have been planning to meet up for some time now….You could come here, bring George and we do this together…”

“Oh-” Skeppy sounded surprised at first, contemplating for a few moments before confirming: “That sounds like a plan! But I can’t meet you at the moment, it’d still be a few weeks if you’re fine with that? I’ll find a room where George can stay in comfortably until I can get him to your place.”

“That sounds good…” Bad didn’t sound as enthusiastic as Skeppy would have expected, he sounded more worried than anything else and it made Skeppy ask: “Dude, are you okay…? I know it’s confusing but I’m sure everything’ll work out…”

“Skeppy….do you think other people turned into children too...if this is what happened…? More of our friends are out there…? What if no one found them….?”

Skeppy reassured his friend, because he knew he would go out and look for other people all night: “It’s okay Bad, I’m sure it were just them. You need to watch out for them, you can’t leave, alright?”

Bad was worried, but he knew he shouldn’t leave Dream and Sapnap alone at his place, just in case they got themselves into trouble, their adult version were more than capable of doing that after all…

“..Alright. I will talk to you tomorrow…”

“Okay, good luck Bad…”

Bad took a deep breath, visibly nervous. He was admittedly scared of what was going to happen, but maybe they would be back to normal tomorrow and this was a one-off thing… He could do this, he was sure...and it wasn’t like he was all alone.

“....You too Skeppy….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ Comments keep my motivation high so I keep writing on this, so I would appreciate it a lot!

“Dream! Get back here!” Bad yelled, trying to grab the child that was running around the living room like he was stung by wasps, giggling and squealing loudly with Sapnap sitting on the couch, playing on Bad’s tablet and wiggling with his feet.

Bad huffed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t get angry. He woke up a bit earlier than usual. He made himself some coffee after that weird night and started making breakfast for the kids, deciding that scrambled eggs were a safe bet. 

He could barely sleep last night, his thoughts racing the entire night. He was thinking about the two boys he found, with the names of two of his friends, with said friends having vanished from the face of the earth. It was all so convoluted.

He thought he was gonna have a relaxing morning, but the moment he decided to wake the two boys up everything went to hell. Turns out that Dream is a bundle of energy with the bounceability of a rubber ball. The moment that boy cracked his eyes open he jumped out of the bad and ran out of the room, leaving Bad in his dust.

Bad had been trying to catch that child ever since. It was only a few minutes, but it certainly felt like a lot more, he was starting to get out of breath, huffing and finally grabbing Dream around the waist with a triumphant: “Haha! Gotcha!”

Dream squirmed for a bit before giving up with a little whine, allowing Bad to set him down on the couch next to Sapnap, who was playing some game on the tablet. Finally some peace and quiet. Bad found himself smiling, announcing: “I’ll get you some breakfast before we go out, alright?”

Dream nodded with a smile, kicking his feet up and down in a rhythm in his head, humming softly while peeking over Sapnap’s shoulder, putting a hand on the tablet: “let me try!”

“No, it’s my turn!” Complained Sap, turning his body away from Dream so the tablet was out of Dreams reach, who pouted and complained: “No fair! You had it all this time! Let me play now!”

Bad sighed, seeing the two fight already. This wasn’t a very good start, he was hoping they would get along better. “Okay. that’s enough.” He declared, plopping down on the sofa in between them to keep Dream away from Sapnap, who looked like he was done with his round soon. “Finish this round and then put the tablet away, alright, Sappy?”

The ravenette nodded, glancing at Bad for a second and offering a little smile before going back to playing. Dream climbed on Bad’s lap to try and reach for Sapnap, moaning: “That’s not fair! I wanna play now!”

Bad sighed, picking Dream up and bouncing him a bit to distract him, trying to explain: “Sapnap had the tablet before you. It would be very mean to just take it from him. Imagine he would do it to you. You wouldn’t like that, would you?”

Dream pouted, looking disappointed and ready to just sulk for the entire day, when Bad got an idea, whispering to him: “Do you want to help me make breakfast? I could really need help from Masterchef Dream!”

Dream’s eyes lit up at that and he nodded excitedly, allowing Bad to carry him into the kitchen, setting him down on the ground and going back into the living room to get a chair, putting it in front of the stove and lifting Dream up on it, handing him the wooden spoon, explaining: “Just stir the eggs slowly. Look, like this.”

He guided Dream’s arm gently to show the boy how to do it. The blonde nodded, continuing the stirring even when bad let go of his arm, instead grabbing his waist gently and making sure he wouldn’t get burned. Dream kept babbling on excitedly about whatever came to mind to him, changing the topic every few seconds when something more interesting came to mind for him. Bad patted him on the head with a fond smile.

The eggs were done after a short time and Bad gave Dream a high five, praising him: “Good job, buddy! Now come on, you are probably hungry!” Dream nodded, vibrating with excitement as Bad poured the eggs from the pan on three plates, pouring orange juice in two glasses for Dream and Sapnap and making tea for himself. 

He ushered Dream back into the living room and set the food down. Sapnap made big eyes at the amazing breakfast, mouth already starting to water. He was super hungry and this came just in time before his stomach growls would have been heard by the neighbours.

He set the tablet down and scooted to the side to make room for Bad, giving him a demanding look. Bad wasn’t quite sure what the child wanted, but thought that maybe he wanted Bad to sit next to him? He plopped down in between his two children and Sapnap looked satisfied, grabbing the fork and stabbing his eggs, wolfing down his food like a starving animal. Poor thing probably barely ate anything yesterday and it was catching up to him now. 

“Don’t eat so quickly or you’ll choke.” Bad warned him, starting to dig into his own breakfast, because he also was really hungry, chewing constantly while his two children now drank the juice for their quenched throats, sighing in relief at finally being full and leaning back against the sofa. Sapnap burped, which made him and Dream laugh and Bad roll his eyes. Good to know that some things will never change. 

The breakfast was inhaled in a matter of minutes and Bad got the two of them ready. He didn’t have any clothes or utensils for them, so he needed to shop big. He didn’t even have boosters for the car, so it seems like they needed to walk today.

He helped them put on their shoes, which thankfully dried overnight and gave them each one of his jackets. They were way too big for them, of course, but it was better than being cold. Bad took both of the kids by the hand and walked out with them, explaining them exactly what they were going to do: “We are going to the doctors first, just to make some checkups, I will be with you the entire time, don’t worry, and after that we go and get you some new clothes and some toys, does that sound good?”

The two nodded, struggling to keep up with Bad’s fast paste, the adult slowing down a bit for the two of them. The walk itself was relatively uneventful, safe for Dream getting distracted by pretty much everything they encountered, from pigeons to cars, but Bad was patiently waiting for him to walk again. They still had time until their appointment, so he went to the bakery and got them a donut, splitting it in the middle so the two boys could share. 

They made it to the doctor's office in one piece and Dream almost ran into traffic only once, thankfully. Sapnap didn’t get distracted quite as Dream, just holding onto Bad’s hand and asking the occasional question, as kids do. 

Bad explained to the receptionist that they had an appointment in 5 minutes, the nice woman checking if that was true, then nodding and waving them to the waiting room. He thanked her and led the kids to the room, taking a look around. It was a white room with one sofa and some chairs, with magazines and some comics and a little corner with toys. There weren’t too many people there right now, so he nudged Sapnap and pointed at the play corner, asking: “Do you and Dream want to play until it’s our turn?”

Sapnap’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas and he grabbed Dream by the sleeve. exclaiming excitedly: “C’mon, C’mon! We can play over there!” Dream ran after Sapnap and the two plopped down on the carpet, getting some figures out and starting to ‘fight’ each other. 

Bad smiled fondly, sitting down on the chair that was nearest to his rascals, looking at the magazines. There wasn’t a lot of interesting stuff to be perfectly honest, most of it looking like diet and fitness tips. He was going to grab one with a cute looking muffin on it, but then spotted a magazine about parenting, hesitating at first.

Technically he wasn’t a parent, but if these kids were really Dream and Sapnap he couldn’t leave them with the police or an orphanage, he couldnt abandon his friends like that...but on the other hand he didnt know a lot on parenthood, biting his lip...he eventually took the magazine and started reading through it, deciding for himself if the written tips were actually helpful or more on the harmful side. 

He got weirdly engrossed while Dream was beating Sapnap’s army in the toy war, managing to read through pretty much the entire magazine before they were finally called, getting up and calling out: “Dreamy! Sappy! Come on, it’s our turn!”

Sapnap got up and grabbed Dream before he could complain about not wanting to go, the three of them heading into the office.

It wasn’t particularly interesting, but it was necessary to make some medical records and tests and after two hours they could leave again, the two kids got a lollipop and even Bad received one after Dream said he should get one too.

The three left and Bad patted both of their heads, smiling softly: “You two did great, I’m so proud of you! Let’s go and buy clothes and some toys for you now, alright?”

“Yes!” Cheered Dream, trailing after Bad and taking his hand again, a light spring in his step-

Bad had no idea what their sizes would be, but for that they can try different things on. It went surprisingly well, they found the right sizes quickly and got some shirts, pants and underwear for the kids and even Bad found a hoodie he liked, paying for it and leaving again. 

Bad was really glad they got done so quickly, he really didn’t want to shop for hours on end, that would have been so annoying, especially with two impatient kids who just wanted to go and do fun stuff again.

And now the probably best part of the day, at least for the kids, is getting some toys for them to play with, in case Bad was busy. Kids needed to be kept busy after all and he couldn’t just sit them in front of the tablet all day, that wouldn’t be very responsible. 

He bit his lips, taking a look around. He could have sworn there was a store for toys and children's entertainment here somewhere, he never had a reason to go there, but he could have sworn it was here somewhere, it had a little teddy bear in the window and it was next to a crafting store. Or was it further away than he remembered?

“Do you two see any window with a teddy bear?” He asked the kids, glancing down to them, clearing his throat: “I spyyy with my little eyeee a window with a teddy bear!”

The game began, Dream and Sapnap looking around with big eyes before Sapnap pointed into a direction, squinting as if he wasn’t sure: “Is it that one?” 

Bad followed Sapnap’s line of sight, having to squint too but his eyes lighting up, ruffling Sapnap’s dark hair with a big smile: “Yes, that’s it! Good job Sappy!”

Sapnap squealed and Bad looked over to Dream, noticing that he got distracted again and looked at a dog fetching a stick for its owner. Well, Bad couldn’t blame him for that, dogs are adorable. He needed to take Lucy out once they got back.

“Come on, you two!” They made their way to the store, the doors opening automatically, it was almost like they entered a different world, with fairy lights strung across the ceiling, the pastel coloured walls and the light wood shelves stocked with all kinds of toys and entertainment, for a fun childhood. 

The three of them gawked for a moment, astounded by everything that was going on, Bad explaining to them: “Okay, this is how we are going to do it: You have half an hour and you each pick three things you want to have, alright? Don’t open anything and don’t throw anything. Now go, shoo!”

The boys sprinted into the aisles, making Bad smile. They were so cute. Thankfully he had some money saved so he could actually get them all of this. He really hoped that they wouldn’t pick something super expensive.

He glanced over to some trading cards on the counter, it looked like Yugioh but he didn’t know enough about it, before continuing to watch his kids to make sure they wouldn't break anything. What was interesting was that Dream mostly looked at stuff he could play outside with while Sapnap was focusing more on the indoor toys. 

They seemed to struggle with making their choices, he couldn’t blame them, basically everything a child could want was in here. It made even Bad contemplate.

Half an hour later Bad called for the two and they came from two different shelves, their items in their little arms. Sapnap had a train set with an electric train, a big plushie that looked like a character from among us and a lego set.

Dream chose to go for a nerf gun, a toy bow with plunger arrows and a Darts board. Bad could work with that, that all looked reasonable. It was still expensive, but it would do for the time being.

He left with the kids again, exhausted but also giddy. It was a pretty good day, not gonna lie. He still didn’t know anything about how Dream and Sapnap got turned into kids, if it really was them, but there was only so much he could do. Maybe Skeppy found something out with George. It’s so bizarre to even think about Skeppy having found a child too.

It made him wonder if one of his friends also found one or two or maybe even three….He should probably ask in different discords and teamspeaks...just to make sure…

He made it home with the kids, unpacking the clothes and toys, vanishing in his room for a few seconds to copy paste a message in different discords and Ts servers, asking: “Does anyone else have found a lost child that looks suspiciously like one of our friends?” Just a harmless message, not implying something, it might as well be a joke, but it would do the trick.

He went back to the kids to prepare their new room and help them set up their new toys, making the bed first and dusting the shelves and window sill, waving them in.

“It’s not much, but we can make it nice over time.” Sapnap plopped down on the carpet with his train set, putting his plushie on the bed and unpacking his train and rails.

Bad set the darts board up for the kids while Dream helped Sapnap make a cool track with the rails before Dream grabbed the Nerf Gun and Sapnap the bow and arrow, starting a little war, squealing at each other. 

“Make sure to switch sometimes,alright? I’ll go make dinner now.” The kids “Alright!” him and he closed the door, heading for his computer first. It’s been an hour and he wanted to see if anyone answered him.

Turns out yes, but pretty much all of them were joke answers and not helpful at all, causing Bad to exhale in an annoyed fashion….before he noticed a DM from someone that is. The screenshot he got caused his mouth to hang open.

It was a selfie from Wilbur Soot, he wasn’t particularly close to him, but he knew him well enough. He looked a little grumpy in the picture, gaze serious, eyes almost piercing into him.

Behind him, half hidden behind his chair, were two kids. They seemed a bit shy but smiled in their hiding spots, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair.

Bad stared at the picture for a few minutes, his jaw on the floor. There was no way. These couldn’t be-

He checked if any of them were online, but it was only Wilbur, making him visibly nervous. Were those really….?

He answered Wilbur with the question: “Are they who I think they are…?”

Wilbur didn’t need 10 seconds to respond, confirming Bad’s worry: “Tommy and Tubbo.”

Bad swallowed heavily, pulling his mic closer and calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated a lot! If you wanna talk, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Wilbur's predicament xD I would be very happy about comments, they keep my motivation hiiiigh ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“A-are those really Tommy and Tubbo?!” Exclaimed Bad, hitting his desk with his fist, almost too shocked to get his words out properly, stammering uselessly.

“Seems like it. They showed up at my house and told me their names are Tommy and Tubbo when I asked them who they were. It was at nighttime, no adult was around, so I took them in so they wouldn’t get kidnapped or something.”

Bad sunk into his chair, exhaling shakily. Tommy seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and ran off to go do something else, while Tubbo was still standing around, grabbing the shirt sleeve of Wilbur and smiling up at him once Wilbur turned his head. 

Wilbur sighed, picking little Tubbo up and letting him sit on his lap, continuing to talk to Bad: “What do we do about this? They….don’t stay like this forever...right?“

Bad blew a strand of hair out of his face, expression faltering as he admitted: “I wish I knew….Skeppy found George as a child and we are still trying to find out literally anything, but so far it’s a dead end….”

Wilbur sighed deeply , burying his face in his hands and causing Tubbo to look up at him with sad eyes, looking worried.

“But- But they can’t stay like this forever, can they?! What about their families?! I couldn’t reach Tommy’s OR Tubbo’s family all day, it’s like they vanished off the face of the earth!”

“I tried to reach Dream’s or Sapnap’s family too, but I got nothing either...it’s so weird...No one is complaining about all of them not having streamed or uploaded in awhile either….” Bad scratched his head, sinking into his hoodie, hoping the world could just swallow him at that moment. 

Bad looked up at Wilbur again, who looked a bit overwhelmed with the sudden responsibility of two kids, trying to console Tubbo by bouncing him and whispering gently before letting him run off to go do what little Tubbo’s do.

Bad swallowed heavily, wondering: “Do you know about anyone else that found children? Fundy? What about Schlatt? Technoblade?” 

Wilbur shrugged: “Nothing so far. That’s...probably a bad sign, but I wanna be optimistic that they are still themselves.”

Bad nodded. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign that nobody is giving them an update, but he would remain optimistic until proven wrong. He smirked at Wilbur, asking him: “How are Tubbo and Tommy?”

Wilbur groaned, tempted to bang his head on the desk but changing his mind at the last second, complaining: “They are a handful.Tommy especially. I had no idea he was even worse as a kid.”

“Don’t talk about them like this, they can still hear you!” Bad scolded, pouting at Wilbur, who leaned back in his chair, grumbling angrily: “I can talk about them however I want, because in the end they jump into my bed and cuddle me through the night again!”

“Aww, that sounds adorableee~” gushed bad, smiling softly at the mental image.

“...:Yeah. I guess it is. It isn’t as bad as I make it out to be, I’m just...tired…”

Bad shot him a sympathetic glance, offering a small smile: “It’s difficult, I get that, I have two of them too. We just need to make the best of the situation…”

Wilbur huffed, nodding. He knew that he couldn’t just bail, that would be the suckiest thing ever, but sometimes it just felt like too much, even with Nikki there, Wilbur didn’t quite feel up to the task…

Bad noticed his brooding expression, offering: “You know...you can always come over if you want? Do all of this together? At least for a few weeks? Skeppy already said he’d come over eventually with George, maybe it’ll be better for the kids too if they are together, maybe it makes them remember something?”

Wilbur looked up, contemplating for just two seconds before confirming: “That actually sounds pretty tempting. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of and then schedule a flight to….wherever you live-”

Bad snorted, writing the location in their discord chat. “There you go. I can’t wait to meet up with you, it’ll be fun!”

“I hope so...because I really don’t know what to do with- TOMMY, STOP EATING THE PLAYDOH THE PLAYDOH IS NOT FOR EATING TOMMY!!” Wilbur suddenly yelled, jumping up from his seat and sprinting out of frame and Bad couldn’t suppress the loud laughter bubbling out of him, leaving him a giggling mess. He wrote in the chat that they would talk tomorrow, he needed to make dinner for Dream and Sapnap now and hung up, making his way to the kitchen. He fed Lucy and then started preparing the dinner for Dream and Sapnap, humming softly to himself as he was heating up water and halving potatoes, getting milk ready. Mashed potatoes were always safe with kids, right?

He got some pork out of the fridge and prepared a pan, tossing the meat in and whistling as he prepared the dinner. He could hear the kids yelling from their new room, but it sounded like typical children banter, making him smile. They were pretty cute. He might just consider keeping them if they weren’t his friends. 

He was pretty much convinced now that these were his friends, it was just so strange that so many of his friends turned into children. Dream, Sapnap, George, Tommy and Tubbo? It made no sense and yet...Now him, Skeppy and even Wilbur had to do something and they couldn’t tell anyone about it. Who would believe them anyway? 

He definitely needed to talk to Skeppy and Wilbur regularly to keep up to date. Speaking of Skeppy, he should probably call him to ask about George. While the meat was still sizzling in the pan he called Skeppy’s number. It rung 4 times before the other finally picked up, asking: “Yeah?”

“Skeppy? It’s Bad, I just wanted to ask how you and George are doing. And to tell you that someone else has found two kids.”

Skeppy seemed to almost choke, asking immediately: “Really?! Who?!”

“It’s Wilbur and he found Tommy and Tubbo.” He heard Skeppy groan on the other end and probably facepalming, exclaiming: “Of course. I’m not even surprised at this point. Do you know of anyone else?”

“No, but Schlatt, Fundy and Techno have been really quiet recently too. Maybe someone else will show up soon.”

Skeppy exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, for right now we take care of the kids we have and try to get any information. I have to hit Wilbur up after this. George’s been doing pretty well? Like, he isn’t even scared or something? I dug some stuff up he could entertain himself with.”

Bad thought about it for a moment. He had to admit that it was strange that neither Dream nor Sapnap were panicked or really questioning what was going on. It’s like they just accepted they were going to live with Bad for a while, not even asking about their parents. And he still couldn’t contact their families.

He should probably just stop questioning everything and just accept it, as they were clearly not going to find out anything, but he couldn’t let it go. It was too strange. 

“You’re right Skeppy, it’s weird...but this is far from a normal situation, so….we probably just need to adapt. I just wanted to ask how you were handling George.”

“It goes pretty well. He isn’t too difficult of a kid, sometimes I forget he’s colourblind though…”

“Try to get him mostly Blue things, I think that’s the only colour he sees like you do.”

“Got it.” Skeppy confirmed, making a little note, just in case, leaning against his own kitchen counter, admitting: “It’s really stressful...I didn’t plan to take care of a random child…”

“It’s not a random child, Geppy. It’s George.” Bad corrected his best friend, then assuring him: “You don’t have to do this alone, you muffin. You can always ask me for advice. And...no, probably not Wilbur, he seems to be struggling just as much as you, I heard Tommy was eating Playdoh”

Skeppy couldn’t help himself but laugh loudly at that mental image: “Oh- Oh man, I’m gonna to rub that into Tommy’s face for the end of time once he turns back!”

..If he turns back, Bad corrected quietly in his mind, the smile on his face dropping and a realization setting in his mind. ..They might never turn back. They don’t know why it happened and there was a very real possibility that they would just stay like this forever…

Bad felt a lump in his throat, struggling to swallow it to keep talking to Skeppy: “Yeah, you gonna do that, I have to serve up dinner now, talk to you later Geppy.”

“Sure, we're still gonna stream later today?”

“Sounds good, see ya.” Bad hung up, heaving a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair to try and calm himself. He needed to be optimistic. He couldn’t be said or scared when he was talking to Sapnap and Dream, even when they were kids, he knew they would catch on that something was going on…

He missed his friends, even if two of them were right there, but it wasn’t the same thing...And the thought he might never see them again was upsetting...nonetheless, he needed to be there for the kids that were living with him right now, they were his responsibility now and he wasn’t going to back down. 

He was called Dad by them before anyway, might as well own it.

He scooped the mashed potatoes and pork on the plates and set them on the table, putting the silverware next to it before heading to the kids room, knocking first and asking: “Can I come in, Muffins?”

He heard a “YES!” From one of them and he opened the door, getting an arrow to the face, the plunger stuck on his forehead now and making the two kids burst out in laughter. He couldn’t blame them, his flabbergasted expression must have been hilarious.

Bad pulled the arrow off his head, a loud plop echoed through the still fairly empty room, making Dream and Sapnap wheeze with laughter. The things children can find funny, how endearing.

“Come on, you muffins. Dinner is ready.” He smiled and the kids cheered, sprinting past him to the dining table, Bad close behind them and helping the kids get onto the chairs, giving them their forks and knives, warning them: “Careful with the knives, okay? They are very very sharp!”

They nodded, only listening with one ear, getting distracted by the tasty dinner in front of them. Bad sighed, these kids were impossible. “Okay, you muffinheads. Dig in!”

They didn’t need to be told twice, wolfing down their food like starving animals and making Bad chuckle. They really were impossible little rascals. Bad sneakily leaned over the table and stole some mash from Deam, who gasped, waving around with his fork and yelling: “DAD NOO! That’s MY FOOD!”

Bad didn’t want to admit it, but the fact that Dream already considered him his dad made him feel giddy, a warmth blooming in his stomach and spreading over his entire body, a bright smile gracing his face.

“I’m sorry, Dreamy. Come on, you can have some from mine. I just wanted...to check if yours tasted better!” That was a lie and it was obvious, but Dream’s little child mind seemed to deem this answer logical enough, sneaking his fork over to get some from Bad’s mash, tasting it and demanding: “Yours tastes better! Can we switch?”

“Only if you share with Sappy.” Dream pushed his plate to Bad, who took it with a smile and gave Dream his plate in exchange, the kid nudging Sapnap and nodding to the plate, the two grabbing their forks and devouring Bad’s mashed potatoes while Bad was munching on the ones Dream gave him. They tasted the exact same, but if it made Dream happy.

Bad observed the two kids eat their meals, talking excitedly with each other and sharing how awesome their day was, even though Bad was with them the entire time and he knew exactly what was going on.

He could get used to becoming a dad. He always thought he would become one under different circumstances, and his children not being his friends, but...it was still nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy about comments! If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more fluff. Thanks to the nice comments I got and some nice friends I am still motivated! ^^

Bad didn’t expect to be woken up late at night. He got done streaming with Skeppy a few hours ago and needed to catch up on his sleep, but the tapping and sobbing that suddenly entered his room woke him up, making him shoot up in bed, grabbing his phone out of instinct to look at the time. 3 in the morning. Figures. 

He turned on the flashlight to see what made the noises and was greeted with two little faces, cheeks tear stained, looking up at him with big eyes. 

Bad furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t expect Dream and Sapnap to come into his room. They were still wearing their little pyjamas, Dream with green checkered pants and shirt sleeves and white shirt and Sapnap with short red pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Both of their mops of hair were tousled, cheeks and eyes red from crying. 

Bad sat at the edge of his bed, tiredness gone when he asked them: “Oh my gosh, are you okay my little muffins? What happened…?” Dream sniffled, waddling over to Bad until he walked into his legs, starting to cry loudly and hugging Bad’s legs, his wails echoing through the house.

As soon as Dream started crying Sapnap joined him, big tears rolling down his little cheeks and the sobs breaking out of his throat, following Dream to go and hug Bad. 

Bad leaned down to wrap his arms around the boys in a comforting hug, hushing them gently: “Shhh shhh, it’s okay, my little muffins. I’m here…you’re safe…” He picked up first Dream, then Sapnap, lifting them on his bed and smiling gently at them. 

“Did you have a bad dream…?” He wondered, voice soft, expression even softer when the two sniffled, nodding. Bad had to admit that he felt happy that the two trusted him enough to come to him when a nightmare haunted them.

He pulled the two closer again and let them cry into his chest, consoling them: “Just let it out, it’s okay, I’m with you…” He put his hands on their heads and brushed over their hair gently to give them the necessary assurance. 

They cried for a few more minutes, soaking Bad’s shirt in the process, before they pulled back, looking at Bad with big eyes, who offered softly: “Do you want to sleep with me in my bed tonight?”

They nodded. looking down on the blanket, avoiding to look at the adult, who just smiled, ushering them to the top of the bed, lying down in between them and pulling the blanket up, so all of them were covered.

Bad yawned, slowly closing his eyes to try and fall back to sleep again, cracking an eye open when he noticed his two kids shifting closer to him, attracted to his heat like puppies, curling up by his side. They were still shivering, but him being there clearly comforted them.

Bad wrapped his arms around his kids, humming softly to try and relax them even more. Maybe hearing his voice will help them sleep better. It seemed to be working, the two kids sighing and snuggling closer to him, making Bad smile softly, closing his eyes.

It took at least another hour or two for him to actually fall asleep, causing him to once again be super tired in the next morning, but waking up to Dream on his chest, drooling a little bit as he cuddled even closer to him and Sapnap basically attached to his side, curled up between his body and arm, was well worth it, if he does say so himself. 

He wiggled a bit, really needing to use the bathroom, grabbing Dream and moving him gently, both children immediately noticing something was happening, but not waking up just yet, instead writhing around trying to find Bad. 

He set Dream next to Sapnap, the kids settling when they found each other and giving Bad time to use the bathroom and prepare breakfast. 

He was at first unsure what to make, he didn’t want to prepare scrambled eggs again, that would become very boring very quickly, but he also knew that breakfast was important for growing children. He thought for a few more moments before going with pancakes, getting the milk, sugar, eggs, and butter out to prepare the dough, whisking everything up and sprinkling a bit of salt in it for the extra flavour before pouring some of the mixture in a pan on the stove, getting to work, humming softly. 

He still needed to make some preparations for when Wilbur and Skeppy will eventually get here, they need to have some personal space and a bed after all. And if they brought Tommy, Tubbo and George he needed three kids beds too, that would be a lot of trouble, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He would find a solution. The house was pretty big and his roommates were all out of the house for some time, so he might have to use their beds, explaining the situation. 

He sighed, flipping the pancake. All of this turned his, Skeppy’s and Wilbur’s lives upside down. It was nothing they prepared for or would have ever expected, but now they were just tossed right in it and have to deal with it as if it’s nothing…

He really needed to meet up with Skeppy and Wilbur so they could discuss how to handle the situation, should it take longer than expected for them to turn back. 

He put the pancakes on the dining table, cut some fruit, got honey and syrup ready and then went to wake his kids up, opening the door softly to see what they were up to since he left them to make breakfast. He could barely suppress a laugh at how cute they looked.

Dream was pretty much hogging the entire blanket and left Sapnap to his fate next to him. He was curled up, the blanket surrounding him as a cocoon, Dream's face barely poking out of the comfortable nest he made in his sleep.

Sapnap on the other hand looked a bit cold, shivering in his sleep and curling up against the wall of Dream’s blanket cocoon, hugging the soft fabric.

Bad huffed a laugh and went over to them, shaking Sapnap awake first, who stirred before cracking an eye open, immediately wanting a hug once he woke up properly. Bad delivered, obviously, wrapping his arms around the boy and picking him up, whispering: “Good morning you little muffin.”

Sapnap squealed a “Good morning!”, somehow not waking Dream up in the progress, before squirming to get back on the ground. Bad set him down, explaining: “Breakfast is ready. You can sit down but don’t eat yet, alright? I’ll wake up Dream.”

Sapnap nodded and stomped out of the room much louder than necessary, but kids will always be kids, so Bad didn’t question it, instead sitting down on the Bad and putting a hand on his cocoon, trying to shake him awake gently. Dream made a whiny noise and turned his back to Bad, as if that would stop him from waking him up.

“Dream, c’mon, it’s breakfast time. The pancakes will get cold. Sappy is already waiting for us.” Bad urged, nudging him gently again to try and get him to wake up.

The thought of missing breakfast certainly did the job, his eyes cracking open and shooting out of Bed, once again sprinting out of the room and leaving Bad in his dust. Seems like some things will never change. 

He heard Sapnap yell from the other room: “DREAM! We’re not supposed to eat until Dad gets here! NO! STOP THAT!” Bad sighed, heading quickly for the living room to the sight of Sapnap grabbing Dream’s arm to try and stop Dream from getting himself pancakes and eat them already before Bad even got to the table.

Bad went over to the table, asking: “What’s going on in here?” He looked a little grumpy because of Dream, but he was just a kid, he wouldn’t yell at a kid because of something like that. He just needed to learn it. 

Dream looked like he got caught raiding the cookie jar, eyes wide and expression guilty, retreating his hand from the pile of pancakes and murmuring a “Sorry, Dad…”, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. 

Bad’s expression softened, reaching out and putting a hand on Dream’s messy mob of blonde hair, asking him: “Are you hungry, buddy?”

Dream looked to the ground, nodding, not saying anything and avoiding to look at Bad.

Bad found himself smiling, kneeling down so Dream didn’t need to crane his head to look up at him and explaining to Dream: “I understand that you just want to eat something, but you need to be a little patient sometimes, alright? Sometimes things are a bit slower than you. If you run through everything you do, you will miss a lot of nice moments…”

Dream made big eyes, nodding again and repearting: “Sorry, Dad…”

Bad ruffled Dream’s hair again and declared: “Come on, you two, let’s go eat now!”

The kids cheered, sitting down on their designated seats and allowing Bad to put pancakes on their plates and pouring themselves drinks, starting to wolf their food down once again. How can two children be so hungry?

Bad’s phone dinged, indicating he got a message and getting it out while the kids were eating, raising his eyebrows when he got a notification. He opened discord, noticing that Wilbur made a group chat with him, Bad and Skeppy and called it “Suddenly Dad’s”. He had to chuckle at that, but it was a good way to talk.

Wilbur posted a picture with the caption “Look who snuck into my bed.” Bad opened the pic and gushed, Tommy and Tubbo curled up on Wilbur’s bed and pretty much took up all the space. It was still night over in England, so it was bedtime for the kids, but it seemed like they snuck into Wilburs room and took over the bed. 

Bad smiled at the cuteness, writing in the group: “Guess you’ll have to sleep on the couch today ^-^”

Wilbur wrote back: “Nah man, I’ll take the bed back, by war if necessary.”

Bad giggled, looking at the picture Skeppy sent, which had an equal amount of cuteness, with George dangling from Skeppy’s neck and laughing, looking very excited about whatever these two were doing. 

“Awww, soo cuuute <333” Gushed Bad in the chat, looking over to his own two kids and holding his phone up to snap a picture of his own, getting them at a cute moment where Sapnap was about to take a bite though he looked over and saw the syrup bottle lid falling off and pouring syrup all over Dream’s pancakes, making him cry and Sapnap laugh.

Bad went over to console Dream, grabbing the plate and pouring some of the syrup away before giving Dream his plate back, who resumed eating, seeming to be satisfied. 

Bad then posted the picture and added: “Breakfast going as well as it can O-O”

At least all the kids seemed to be Comfortable. That was good. He felt his eyes drooping, a yawn escaping. He was so tired because he barely slept the last few days. But he was a single dad now, he wouldn’t rest for a while from now on. 

Bad wrote into the group: “Do you two know when you want to come over?” 

It took a while for Skeppy to answer, he was probably busy with George, but Wilbur responded right away: “Probably in a week or two. I need to settle some things and get a house sitter and then I will come over right away.”

“Can you tell me when you got everything settled so I can prepare everything?”

Wilbur sent a thumbs up and Bad sent a happy emoticon before closing the app again and redirecting his attention to the kids, who were almost finished with their second portion and seemed to be ready to start their incredibly busy day. 

Lucy was sitting underneath the table, waiting patiently for when the boys dropped something and she could snatch it up. Bad got up from the table, informing them: “Alright, boys. Dad needs to work today, so you play in your room for a bit, alright? I’ll join you later.”

“Okay, dad.” Sapnap replied, eating his last piece of pancake and dropping something for Lucy, same with Dream who just got up from his seat: “Come on, I’ll show you how to shoot with the bow!” And the two ran off to go play. And Bad made use of the time to finally catch up with his work. He should work ahead if he needs time for the kids, Skeppy and Wilbur. What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be greatly appreciated! If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your nice comments. They keep my motivation really up, even if I'm sleep deprived and dead- xD

“Tommy!” Wilbur called out, trying to find the blonde child that decided it was a GREAT idea to hide from him. Last night Wilbur somehow managed to squeeze into his own bed so he could, you know, sleep, and in the morning only Tubbo was still in bed, snoring peacefully and hugging Wilbur’s arm.

WIlbur left Tubbo to sleep a little bit longer and decided to go look for Tommy, who knows what he might be up to. He might be dangling out of the window or fighting with some dogs outside….Tommy was definitely the problem child in this household and there wasn’t even a point in denying it. At this point probably even Tommy knows his antics are more than just a childs stupid curiosity. 

In the...around 3 days Wilbur found Tommy and Tubbo, Tommy already got stuck in the washing machine, ate 4 whole containers of Playdoh and causing Wilbur to stop buying them in the future, one would think that he would realize that this stuff isn’t tasty, and headbutted the table, which resulted in a rather upsetting visit to the dentist.

In a matter of three days he needed to go to the dentist because this stupid kid headbutted the table with the force of a hungry monkey.

And the worst part is that Tommy doesn’t learn, he keeps repeating his stupid mistakes. He would ram his head into the door, cry, and then do it again just to make sure and cry even more! Wilbur was losing his mind with that boy. 

At least Tubbo was behaving. Well. as much as a little kid can, he did his fair share of dumb stuff too, mainly imitating Tommy on his journey to do a concerning amount of stupidities, but that was excusable.

Wilbur looked under the couch, in the fridge, the garden and the bathroom, but he couldn’t find Tommy and he was starting to not only get annoyed, but also worried. What if he went out and got kidnapped? What if he got attacked?! What if he was DEAD?!

Wilbur shook his head, sighing. He needed to pull himself together. Where could Tommy hide? ….Where WOULD Tommy hide? He didn’t answer to him calling, so...maybe he was in his room playing? He looked there already, but he might have overlooked him in his panic…

So he went back, opening the door slowly and taking a look around. He still didn’t see Tommy, but it looked like someone played here recently. There was fresh Playdoh on the ground, what else, he wasn’t even surprised at this point. So maybe Tommy WAS here after all.

He checked the beds, but he wasn’t in any of them either and he was about to leave again when he heard snoring. He stopped in his tracks, at first not sure if he heard that right, glancing around the room when he heard it again. It was definitely in here, no doubt about it….

An idea came to mind and he knelt down, bending into a lying position so he could look under the beds and sure enough, under Tubbo’s bed he found Tommy, fast asleep and snoring peacefully, his teddy bear that Wilbur got him yesterday in his arms with a little toy dinosaur next to him. Seems like he wanted to play for a bit and then fell asleep. 

Wilbur heaved a long sigh, reaching out and nudging Tommy to wake him up, calling out: “Tommy. Wake up.”

The kid stirred, opening one eye, looking at Wilbur for a solid 5 seconds before he realized what was going on, shooting up and hitting his head on the frame, crying out and holding his head in pain. 

Wilbur winced, feeling sympathy for the kid but also suppressing a laugh, because it was pretty funny. That was a weird feeling to have admittedly.

He pulled Tommy out from under the bed and checked if he was hurt, but it didn’t look too bad, telling him: “You’ll be fine. It’s okay.” He patted Tommy’s head awkwardly, he still wasn’t used to any of this, and then offered: “How about we go to Tubbo?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Tommy declared, still crying, getting up and running out of the room, probably to go and jump on Wilbur’s bed and wake up Tubbo, from the way he heard the two scream.

He rolled his eyes, opening the door to see the kids wrestling on the bed, Tubbo looking terrified from being attacked in his sleep and Tommy laughing again, attempting to conquer the bed all for himself.

And Wilbur couldn’t have that. 

He jumped onto his bed, the kids flying into the air with a squeal and landing with a quiet thud, the two speechless for a moment before laughing and climbing on Wilbur, asking him to do it again. 

Wilbur chuckled, getting up from the bed and throwing himself on it again, the kids laughing when they got thrown into the air once more. It was good his mattress was so soft so they could do this at all. But he probably shouldn’t do it too much, otherwise he’d ruin his bedframe and he really couldn’t afford to break something important right now, especially when he had to pay for two children. 

“All right. Out of bed you two, it’s time for breakfast. C’mon. And after that we go out.” Wilbur picked Tommy up and threw him over his shoulder, the blonde now dangling uselessly from his shoulder and whining about being restrained like that, trying to kick himself free while Tubbo climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen by himself. 

Tubbo was the more reasonable child, he could do it, Wilbur was scared Tommy would go the wrong way and walk out of the window instead. He doesn’t have a lot of faith in little Tommy, considering WIlbur just needs to look away for one second and suddenly Tommy is in the highest tree he could find and can’t get down again. That was a long afternoon.

Wilbur got the cereal from the pantry after setting Tommy on his chair, pulling the milk out of the fridge and handing them everything, the two starting to pour themselves their breakfast. Wilbur didn’t like to admit it, but he wasn’t the best of cooks, so the boys had to settle with cereal until they got to Bad’s house. If Bad wasn’t a good cook either they would have a problem, but Bad struck him as a guy that can cook.

It would be fine, either Bad or Skeppy could cook for sure, Bad more likely than Skeppy, but he wasn’t gonna judge. Okay, Maybe a little bit. 

While the kids were eating breakfast he was getting ready in the bathroom, taking a shower brushing his teeth and brushing his unruly hair, brainstorming about what happened the last few days.

It was late when he heard a knocking at his door. It was also raining all day, typical english weather, and Wilbur wasn’t expecting anyone, which tempted him to just not answer. But he was curious, so he opened the door just a bit and was surprised to find two drenched kids there, holding hands and looking at him, the blonde one determined and the brunet one tired, looking like he had cried. 

Wilbur couldn’t leave them out alone, so he took them in, dried them up and then got their names. Tommy and Tubbo...Weird coincidence he had thought at first, going on discord to write Tommy and Tubbo as a joke, but noticing they weren’t online. They haven’t been for quite some time now.

It was strange, but Wilbur didn’t deem it too off. Until he read a message from Bad a day later, asking if anyone else found children that looked suspiciously like their friends. Then he knew something bigger was going on than him finding two kids and taking them in for the day. 

It was still difficult for him to believe that these were actually his friends...it was odd to even think that and he had a weird lump in his throat when the thought crossed his mind. He had written Schlatt to try and talk with him about it, but he hasn’t gotten an answer yet, which made him even more nervous.

What if Schlatt got shrunk too and that’s why he didn’t go online? He might just be busy, but the thought of even more of his friends shrinking to the size of little kids made him very anxious. 

At least he was managing the kids. Tommy was beyond difficult, Wilbur just needed to look away for a second and he was gone, doing mischief. But at least Tubbo was behaved, though he often played with Tommy, which resulted in even more chaos. But it was good they were getting along. It would have been awkward if they would have hated each other. 

He spit the water into the sink and washed it away, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and nervous, but otherwise nothing was different. Weird. He felt a lot different…

He got out his phone, noticing that Bad and Skeppy both posted something in their new group, looking at the pictures. Bad posted a picture with the caption “I am defeated”, showing him lying on the ground and Dream and Sapnap on him, celebrating their victory of defeating the big evil monster.

Skeppy showed them a pic where he was sitting on the sofa with George nuzzled against him, seeming to be asleep. Skeppy did a peace sign and had a smug grin on his face, writing: “George is doing well, he just needs some sleepytime.”

Seems like Skeppy was doing the best out of all of them. Which made sense, considering he only had one child, of course that would be easier. 

He needed to get a house sitter and get a flight over so he could make it to Bad’s house as quickly as possible. Admittedly, he really needed some help. Right now he was handling it, but the longer this would go, the less confident he was in his ability to take care of two children at his way too small place with little to no entertainment for young children. 

He heard the door open and turned around, looking at Tubbo who was staring at him with teary eyes, his pyjama shirt and hair completely drenched. Wilbur blinked, flabbergasted before asking: “Tubbo, are you okay? What happened??”

Tubbo sniffled, before explaining: “T-Tommy dumped the cereal over me….”

Wilbur sighed, taking Tubbo’s hand and leading him to the kitchen to have a serious talk with Tommy. He had hoped this wouldn’t happen when they were kids.

But it seems like some things will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to talk to me, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your nice comments! They mean a lot to me and keep my motivation high!

“George, come on! We’re late!” Skeppy called out into his apartment, listening for a telltale thump or panicked squeak from the child he found a few days ago. 

That was easily the weirdest day of his life, right next to his first encounter with Drunkboyhalo. He was just taking Rocco, his dog, for a walk and found George basically stumbling towards him, looking as lost as an abandoned puppy, sniffling softly.

Skeppy had asked him what he was doing and where his parents were. The boy cried he didn’t know, clinging to Skeppy’s leg as he kept weeping. He must have been walking for some time. 

Skeppy had taken him home. He contemplated going to the police first, but decided to take him back home to rest first. And well...they still haven’t gone to the police. He was planning to, he really did, but when he saw that message from Bad….he somehow knew there was more behind this...that kid just HAD to be the George he knew. And that meant he couldn’t leave George to the police or any orphanages. He was less than prepared and even less capable to take care of a child, but he made it work somehow. The fact that George was an easy kid made it a bit more bearable.

But Skeppy knew he needed to drive over to Bad fast. He couldn’t cook and he mustn't get fast food everyday for George, that would be concerningly unhealthy. But at the same time he couldn’t just leave his home for potential weeks, maybe even months, without preparation. 

He had been waiting for an answer from multiple people by now, not only potential house sitters, but also friends to maybe confide in. But Mega didn’t answer and Zelk had to brush him off very quickly for some unknown reason. Hopefully they were alright. 

The chance that other people had an encounter with one of their shrunken friends was high, of course, and he had considered the possibility that Mega was now an itty bitty baby and living with Zelk, which was a whole nother level of concerning, which is why he quickly discarded his thoughts, observing George run out of the room he was in and put his shoes on lightning fast, taking the leash from Skeppy to go and get Rocco ready. 

Skeppy smiled softly as he watched him, trying to hold his dog down so George could put the leash on him, struggling a bit before eventually clipping it shut and cheering, going over to Skeppy and handing him the leash with a big smile. 

“Good job.” Skeppy didn’t sound very enthusiastic, but it was mainly because of the weirdness of the situation, the mere thought of some of his friends having turned into children made him very uncomfortable to think about. At least they weren’t babies, that would have been worse, but the current predicament wasn’t a whole lot better if he was being perfectly honest.

It made him feel weird, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t really kick George out or leave him to authorities, especially after he heard that Bad and Wilbur found some of their friends too. He probably had it the easiest, considering he only had one kid, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t have any problems.

George was a pretty easy kid, it was more his own incompetence that was getting in his way. He didn’t even have the opportunity to buy George some toys so he could at least entertain himself without permanently clinging to Skeppy’s sleeve. Which is what they were gonna do now. Skeppy was almost tempted to make a video like “I gave a child 1000 dollars in a toy store”. Maybe he would actually make a compilation of that, that would probably be cute. He would just say he was his sister's kid and had to babysit him. 

...Maybe 1000 was a little excessive, but 200 would do it. And Rocco needed a walk anyway. ...There weren’t any stores nearby, so he needed to drive out a bit….hopefully it would be fine that he didn’t have one of those booster car seats for kids, George would just have to hold on tight. 

He snapped a quick pic with himself and George in the car and posted it in the suddenly Dad group, adding “Going out to shop for some toys!”

Bad answered in a matter of seconds, spamming the group but Skeppy didn’t bother to look at it, he knew Bad would criticize him for not using a booster for George, but he didn’t have one, it’s not his fault a child fell from the sky and decided to be found by him.

So they started driving. George didn’t seem too bothered by the lack of a booster in the car, craning his neck to try and look out of the window to observe the passing cars. At least he was relaxed, that was a good sign. 

….How does he even take care of a child? How does that work? This was a lot more difficult than he previously thought it would be. George has been living at his house for a couple of days now and Skeppy still didn’t know what to do with him. He gave George his phone so he could play some games, but children needed, like, attention and care, right? 

Skeppy came to realize that he had no idea what to do. He really needed Bad’s help for this, jesus christ…

When they got to the store he let George roam around freely to look for something he liked, so Skeppy had a chance to call Bad and ask him for advice. Bad picked up immediately, yelling at Skeppy: “Did you drive with George WITHOUt A BOOSTER?!” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes, trying to dodge the question by jumping to the next one, telling him: “Relax, Bad, I need your help. What toys do kids like? I drove to the store to get him some, but I can’t cook and children are a huge responsibility and I don’t think I can do this alone Bad….Please, you need to help me!”

Bad groaned, running a hand over his face, trying to explain: “Skeppy, you can come over to my place, you know that right?”

“I knooow, but I can’t just leave the place unsupervised. I need, like, a house sitter and I can’t leave Rocco alone either!”

“You can just bring Rocco. Lucy-Loo will probably be happy about the playmate.”

Skeppy stopped to consider. If he could bring Rocco he could come earlier than expected. If he brought his equipment there was nothing too valuable left at the place...he could actually do it like that…

He questioned: “How about Wilbur? Is he gonna come too?” 

Bad made a noise of confirmation, informing him: “Wilbur wanted to come maybe next week already. He still looks for good flies and thinks about what to bring with him but he wants to come as quickly as possible. Apparently Tommy is a nightmare to deal with.”

“Tell me something new.” The two chuckled, Bad quiet for a moment to contemplate what advice to give Skeppy, eventually settling with: “Let George pick what he wants. Just some toys that will entertain him. If it’s more complicated stuff you need to help him set it up , remember he’s a kid, there is a lot of stuff he doesn’t know. Try to...satisfy his curiosity, you know? Answer his questions and get his interest in stuff.”

“I try Bad, but all of this is just so...WEIRD. Like, don’t you question this at all?! I have George, you have Dream and Sapnap? Wilbur has Tommy and Tubbo?! Mega hasn’t responded for a few days now….”

“Now that you mention it…” Bad began, interrupting Skeppy accidentally: “I think Wilbur told me that Schlatt, Techno and Fundy have been very quiet as of late too….we might not be the only people that have found kids…”

Skeppy clicked with his tongue, nervously glancing to the isles of the store where he saw George trying to decide on a plushie that he wanted. Children always want something to hug when they go to sleep. 

“What do we do, Bad…?” Skeppy wondered. The possibility that there might be more people with the same problem freaked him out a little. It made him wonder what would have happened if he would have turned into a child. Who would have found him? Would he have been found? Do the kids remember anything from who they were and what they were doing…?

He asked George if he remembered anything, but no luck, well, except for a name no luck. This was incredibly frustrating, as you can probably imagine. The only things George seemed to remember were his age and how to exist, he remembers what dogs and other animals are and how to eat for example, but anything about himself, his family, where he comes from, it’s just gone.

And, of course, this never happened before, so there was no research on this and Skeppy wasted an entire evening looking at weird fanfiction and role playing servers instead of finding something that might actually help their situation. They had nothing.

Bad reassured Skeppy: “Don’t worry too much. Whatever this is, I’m sure it’s only temporary...Our friends need us, so we gotta be there for them, alright? I’ll be easier once we all meet up, I’m sure. Don’t try to worry so much, alright? It’ll all work out in the end, I promise you that. But let’s try to keep this between us, alright? All three of us made posts and if any of our other friends see it, they can answer, but we don’t go and ask everyone specifically, alright? We stay cool and relaxed and everything will turn out okay in the end, alright?”

“...Alright...thank you Bad, you’re always there for me…”

“You’re always there for me too, Geppy.”

Skeppy found himself smiling, looking up and spotting George waddling towards the counter with as many toys as he could carry.

“I gotta hang up now Bad, George found some toys he likes and I gotta pay and drive back. Talk to you later!”

“Wait, Skeppy, did you really drive without a-” Skeppy hung up before he could be lectured by Bad, instead looking at the things George got for himself. It was all relatively harmless, a puzzle, a plushie, some toy cars, some set for the toy cars, a cheap ukulele, and all of it was Blue, George probably just grabbed the stuff he thought looked the nicest. Which made sense if he couldn’t read. 

Skeppy helped George heave it all up so he could pay for it and get it to the car, urging the boy: “Come on now, Gogy, we gotta get home. We’ll visit a very good friend of mine in a few weeks. I’m sure you’ll love the two kids he has!”

George cheered, probably excited to interact with other kids and jogged after Skeppy, jumping into the car so they could drive home, feet wiggling and a big smile on his face. 

Skeppy shared his enthusiasm when he turned on the engine. He too really wanted to meet Bad in person, finally. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments, they mean a lot ^^

“18. 19…….20! Ready or not, here I come!” Bad lifted the hands from his eyes and looked around his room first, making sure none of his kids were hiding here. He looked under the bed and in the closet, but neither of his sons were here, so he left his room to look around the living room and had to really pull himself together not to laugh.

Sapnap was hiding there, curled up on the windowshill, the curtains not even drawn, with his hands covering his face, because apparently no one can see him if he can’t see them.

Bad’s lips curled up into a smirk and, instead of busting him, he questioned in a sing-song voice instead: “Ohhhh Saaapnaaap? Is my Sappy somewhere in this roooooom~?” He looked behind the lamp and opened a cabinet way too small for Sapnap to hide in, looking around while ignoring the obviously hiding Sapnap, who was smiling to himself happily. 

Bad shook his head, still smiling: “Guess he is not here. I should probably look somewhere elseee~” Bad headed to the kitchen, putting a hand over his eyes and laughing softly, his cheeks turning red from the joyous laughter. These children were so silly, he loved them so much. 

He still needed to find Dream though. As bad as Sapnap was in hiding, Dream was as skilled as a Chameleon in the rainforest, this almost reminded him of the manhunts. Thankfully it's a simple game of Hide and Seek and Dream always gave him a hug after he found him. 

Bad opened all the pantries Dream could fit in before moving to the bathroom, casually looking over Sapnap still hiding there and instead calling out with an “Oh Sappyyyyyy~”. He even ignored the way Sapnap giggled softly, smiling to himself happily. 

Bad opened the door and stepped inside carefully, taking a look around. No one in the bathtub, no one in the shower, no one in the toilet, thankfully, that was a whole different level of problematic, and no one hiding behind the door. 

Bad hummed, squinting and taking a look around, flicking the light switch on to see everything better, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He was sure Dream was in here. He didn’t know why, he just had this weird gut feeling….

He just couldn’t see his more devious son anywhere. He made a noise of disapproval and went to turn around when he saw something in the corner of his eye, causing him to look up and find that rascal. He raised an eyebrow at Dream trying to crouch on the doorframe, looking at Bad with a sheepish smile. 

Bad smirked, reaching up and grabbing Dream, pulling him back down with a grin, declaring triumphantly: “Gotcha!”, squeezing a bit around Dream’s ribs to make him squirm and laugh, quickly turning to give Bad a big hug, which he returned happily.

He set his son back down, telling him: “Now go and help me find your brother! He’s been so well hidden I have no idea where he could be.” Bad winked and Dream quickly caught on, winking back and declaring: “Okay, dad, I’ll look!”

To be fair, Dream humoured Sapnap for at least a few seconds before screaming: “I FOUND HIM, DAD!”

And after that Sapnap yelled: “DON’T TELL HIM, YOU RUIN MY HIDING SPOT!”

“You two are muffin heads.” Bad declared as he entered the room, looking amused at the two wrestling kids. The two stopped when they saw Bad, instead running over to him to get hugs, the oldest asking: “What are we playing now, boys?”

Dream immediately declared happily: “Another round! Sappy searches this time!”

“Nooo, I wanna play something different!” Whined Sapnap, grabbing Dream by the arm: “C’mon, let’s play Darts!”

Dream didn’t look happy about this at first, but Dream reassured him: “We can play tomorrow and I’ll prepare dinner, alright? Maybe we can eat Pizza today.”

Dream smiled at that deal and nodded, running into their room with Sapnap right behind him so the two could play alone again. 

It’s been a few days by now and Bad had mostly acquainted with the situation, the two kids also seemed to have gotten used to him, calling him Dad already and comfortably doing their own thing. Bad couldn’t be happier about that, the last thing he wanted was the two of them being scared around him, that would have broken his heart. 

He called the number of his favourite pizza place, looking at the menu and deciding what Dream and Sapnap would like best before making his orders, two small ones and one big one, nodding when he was told he needed to wait around 30 minutes before he could pick them up, hanging up and heading for his room to prepare for a later stream, humming to himself softly.

Wilbur would come over soon and he had prepared two rooms, one for Wilbur himself and another childrens room. They couldn’t keep all five children in one room, but he figured letting Tommy and Tubbo live in the smaller room and Dream, Sapnap and George in the bigger room would be the best choice. Wilbur would get his own room since they don’t know each other as well yet and Skeppy would share a room with him, that is the best thing they could do, or so he thought. 

He had pretty much accepted his new dad role and was doing pretty well, considering he never got a girl pregnant and or was prepared to have a couple children live with him. He worked with special needs kids before though, so at least he had experience with children. The same couldn’t be said for Skeppy and WIlbur.

Wilbur sounded like he was handling it as well as he could, with the occasional struggle, but Skeppy? Bad wouldn’t even trust Skeppy with a goldfish, Skeppy would probably try to go on walks with it! That would be terrible!

What if he took George for a walk?! No, wait, that wasn’t right, what if he hurt George without knowing?! He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He should give more credit to Skeppy, he wasn’t completely incapable of existing. He probably had enough awareness and used his brain enough to not kill George immediately.

At least he hoped so, otherwise bad would have no issues whatsoever to casually kick Skeppy into the sun. But since George wasn’t dead yet and seemed to enjoy himself, he would give Skeppy a chance. It still made him anxious to know that a little human's only parental figure is Skeppy of all people. What if Skeppy taught him swearing??

Bad quickly shook his head, looking at his phone and putting on his shoes and clipping the leash on Rat to take her for a walk and get the Pizza. He was thinking too much. It’s not like Skeppy will actively try to corrupt George. It would only be a few weeks, then they would all be here, at his place, hanging out and doing their best to raise five kids as three single dads. That was a confusing sentence to think-

Bad just hoped everything would go well. From what Wilbur told him, Tommy was a rather mean child, they needed to work on this, and Tubbo was a sweetheart, usually imitating Wilbur or just generally being happy to be there. that sounded pleasant. 

Speaking of Wilbur, he just uploaded something in their group, unlocking his phone to take a look at it and gushing.

The picture had the caption “Like father, like son”, and showed Wilbur striking a pose and Tubbo next to him doing his best to imitate Wilbur, that was so adorable, Bad had to send multiple heart emojis and smileys, it was just the cutest thing. He needed to make some cute pictures of Sapnap and Dream when he got home, but Pizza and rat walk first, bragging about his sons later, he needed to set his priorities right. 

He picked up the pizza, paid, left a little tip and then made his way back home, his boys were probably starving at this point. He did wonder who won the war though. Emperor Dream or General Sapnap, it has been very close ever since day one. 

He opened the door, calling out: “Sappy! Dreamy! I have brought dinner !” He heard excited yelling at that, with Sapnap ripping the door open, only to be shoved away by Dream so the other could sprint out first, causing Sapnap to yell in an upset manner. 

“No pushing you two, here is one for each of you, behave, alright? Come on, we eat in the living room, we can watch some TV together.” His two kids nodded and moved to the cough, leaving room so Bad could sit in-between them, which made him smile. They already knew friends of Bad would come, and with them, more children they could play with. They were a bit nervous but also very excited to play with new people. Didn’t mean they were excited about potentially sharing their toys. Sapnap was very fond of his toy train and he really didn’t want to let anyone else play with it. 

Bad cut the pizza and turned on the TV, trying to find some cartoon he could watch with the kids, leaving the TV on some show he hasn’t heard about before, Owl House or something. But it looked cute, so it was probably safe to watch with the kids. 

He leaned back, making himself comfortable as Sapnap and Dream told him about how the current war between their fractions was going, apparently Dream’s right hand betrayed him and offered valuable information to Sapnap, who used the knowledge to conquer a part of the bedroom for himself, which was pretty impressive tactical thinking, Bad had to admit that.

It was relaxing to just sit back and listen to the kids while the TV played background noise and they ate their dinner together. The kids were so excited that they tried talking and eating at the same time and spitting their food everywhere, but Bad just laughed and instructed them to not eat with a full mouth and they tried to restrain themselves. 

Bad couldn’t exactly say that he was often lonely with his roommates constantly bustling about and doing their thing, but just sitting here with his sons, listening to their stories with rat waiting on the carpet to vacuum up any crumbs him or the kids might have dropped….he thought this might be the comfiest he has ever felt, he could probably just fall asleep like this.

Apparently his kids thought the same, because as soon as they finished their pizzas they yawned, tuckered out after an exhausting day and a filling meal, leaning against Bad subconsciously for some support and warmth.

Bad didn’t deny the comfort, wrapping one arm around each boy, not even lecturing them on going to bed before brushing their teeth, he was just tired, the day really took a lot out of him. And not having been able to sleep since around a week, probably more, didn’t help either. He basically fell on the couch, eyes drooping shut, his kids sprawled all over him, with rat jumping on the sofa to make herself comfortable next to them, ready to go to sleep.

This might truly be the comfiest Bad has ever felt….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments, they really keep my motivation up, even if I'm super busy ^^

It had been around two weeks since Dream and Sapnap made it to Bad. Two weeks full of ups and downs, laughing and crying, fun and sadness, Bad never thought he would go through so many emotions in such a short time, apart from when he was recording with Skeppy of course.

Now he was sitting at the airport, waiting for Wilbur’s flight to land, having some snacks ready for the two kids he would bring and for Wilbur too of course. Bad had to admit that he was excited to meet little Tubbo and Tommy. 

He craned his neck, sighing when he didn’t see Wilbur making his way towards him. Bad made a little sign Wilbur could read and know who he was and now his flight was delayed, which sucked. 

Bad went to one of the airport diners and got himself something to eat, angrily munching on his burger as he waited for Wilbur’s flight to finally land so they could get back to Bad’s place and start setting everything up for them. 

He blew a strand of unruly hair out of his face, finishing his burger and tossing the paper in the garbage can, sighing to himself. He came a bit early because there was a surprising lack of traffic on his way there and now he had to wait even longer. He wondered if Wilbur was just as annoyed as him or if the children were starting to get impatient, just wanting to land and explore the new areas. 

He had already made a list of some things to keep in mind with Tommy and Tubbo to make sure he wouldn’t mess anything up. Tubbo couldn’t read, so he can’t make Tubbo read stories, maybe it would be nice to let the other kids read to him. 

He also needed to consider that Tommy was more on the mean spirited side and needed to learn to be nicer to Tubbo and probably Dream and Sapnap too once he meets them. All of their kids were very unique and they needed to cater to all of their needs and characteristics. It wasn’t easy, but Bad was sure they could make it work. He was certainly the most optimistic out of the three dads, that much was sure. 

He got his phone out, starting to play a game but growing bored of it in a matter of seconds again. He was tired, barely able to focus on anything. Sleeping was, as of late, just something he couldn’t prioritize, maybe he could sleep a little more once WIlbur got here. He would have awful jetlag at first, but he was sure they’d be able to make it work. If he got here before Bad would have to retire. He hated it when flights had delays, it was one of the most annoying things in the world. 

He looked at the sign he made, taking it in both hands and smiling. The kids helped him make it and drew all over it, it was so adorable. There were little hearts and stars on the cardboard and Bad always smiled when he looked at it, remembering how they made it together, just the three of them. 

He looked up when he heard an announcement that Wilbur’s plane had finally landed at Gate 4, so Bad got quickly up, stuffed everything in his backpack and was on his way to greet Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo. Hopefully they weren’t too cranky from the long flight. 

Bad had to laugh when he finally spotted the group he was looking for. Not only was Wilbur so tall that his head was poking out from the group of people and made him easy to spot, but he also had Tubbo on his shoulders, whose face was buried in Wilbur’s fluffy hair and snoring softly, most likely sleeping. He didn’t see Tommy yet, so he was probably holding Wilbur’s hand or something like that. 

Bad held his sign up as high as he could in hopes of Wilbur seeing him so he didn’t have to fight through the crows to reach him.

Wilbur stopped for a moment, tilting his head and making his way to Bad, having to gently nudge a few people so he could change his course to Bad’s direction, finally able to leave the crows of people that was confining him. 

He held a few suitcases in one hand, which looked heavy, and Tommy on the other hand, who looked a bit tired and grumpy from the flight, probably just ready to finally fall asleep. In england it would be pretty late after all. 

“Wilbur!” Bad greeted him, offering a smile: “Let me grab these for you, that looks heavy.” He reached for the luggage and Wilbur allowed Bad to take it. He was tired too, but found himself smiling: “Thank you for picking us up and helping me out with the kids Bad.”

“Not a problem, Wil! It’s actually super nice to finally meet you! And who are youuuu?” Bad leaned down, smiling at Tommy, who glared at Bad in return, looking away. Wilbur nudged him: “Tommy, introduce yourself. Be nice to him, he is letting us live at his place.”

Tommy glanced to Bad, who was still smiling, sticking his tongue out at him. Wilbur shook him lightly: “Tommy! Behave!”

Bad tilted his head: “He is a bit….misbehaved...isn’t he? I mean, it’s fine,he is a kid, but he has to learn some manners…”

“Tell me about it, he has been tormenting Tubbo for a while now. I hope meeting other children might teach him that not everyone takes his attitude. So I kinda hope Dream and Sapnap are gonna put up a fight…”

“Dream is definitely not gonna play like Tommy’s rules, I can promise you that.” Wilbur nodded at that, picking Tommy up with one arm to carry him a bit easier, now that Bad was carrying the luggage. The kids didn’t have a lot yet, but they wanted to bring pretty much everything, which Wilbur couldn’t fault them for, if I was a kid at a new home I would want to bring everything too. 

Bad pulled something out of his backpack and offered it to Wilbur, who squinted at first to find out what it was, before taking the wrapped up Pizza Calzone, taking a bite out of it: “Thank you. I hate the food they offer you on planes. Tommy and Tubbo didnt’t like it either.”

“Yeah, it does taste pretty bad. Come on, I parked pretty near the entrance because I was here earlier than everyone. I don’t wanna leave the kids alone for too long. When I left they were playing, but who knows what they might be doing now.”

“Good point.” Wilbur laughed, following Bad out of the unknown airport, with Tommy under his arm and Tubbo still on his shoulders. Thankfully they were pretty light, so he didn’t have any trouble with carrying them. Bad was struggling a lot more with their luggage, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was pretty strong after all. 

He looked across the huge parking lot of the airport to try and find his car. It took a few seconds, but he pointed in the distance, explaining: “The black one over there is mine.” 

Wilbur nodded, following Bad to his car, for a moment confused that the steering wheel was on the wrong side before remembering. He must be really tired. He got a pillow from the luggage and put it with Tubbo on one of the boosters, setting Tommy down in the other booster with another pillow, warning him: “Behave. You hear me? If Tubbo wakes up because you are mad we are gonna have a problem. Got it?” Tommy pouted, looking to the ground but eventually nodding, hugging his own pillow, eyes drooping. He must be very tired himself.

Wilbur got his own pillow out as he sat in the front seat, asking Bad: “You wouldn’t mind if I took a nap while we got to your place, right? I’m sorry, I haven’t slept a lot last night and I really need some sleep…”

“Of course I don’t mind. Go and get a bit of rest, I need you at your best once we get home!” Bad assured him, smiling when he heard Wilbur laugh, telling him: “Good night, Wilbur.”

“G’night, Bad…” WIlbur leaned against his pillow, eyes falling shut, mouth opening slightly as his breathing deepened. 

Bad did his best to drive carefully, not wanting to wake up the two children and his new friend that were all suffering from jet lag. There was an occasional bump in the road, but thankfully everyone remained fast asleep until they made it home to Bad’s place, but he was still hesitant to wake them up and disrupt their sleep.

It was probably better if he woke them up and they could sleep in the rooms he prepared, but he was still a little hesitant, before finally nudging Wilbur gently, who stirred awake and looked at Bad, confused at first, before realizing where he was. He yawned, stretching his arms, one of his joints popping and causing him to groan. “Mornin’” He slurred, eyes drooping again. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. You doing alright? I wanted to show you and the kids your rooms.”

“We get our own rooms?”

“Yes, me and Skeppy are gonna share a room, you get one on your own, Tommy and Tubbo share a room and Dream, Sapnap and George are gonna share the bigger room.”

“Oh! That sounds great actually, thank you so much for the help again.”

Bad patted his shoulder, assuring him: “It’s no problem, promise. Come on, I take Tubbo and you Tommy. We probably need to tell Dream and Sapnap to be quiet so these two Muffin’s don’t wake up.”

Wilbur nodded, slowly opening the door and grabbing Tommy, cradling him in his arms so he doesn’t wake up from his comfortable sleep. Bad did the same with Tubbo, the brunet reaching out and hugging Bad, cuddling into his hoodie material with a small smile on his face. How cute. 

Bad unlocked the door and swung the door open with his hip, nodding inside and entering before Wilbur, looking around the place. Seems like Dream and Sapnap were in their room, judging from the war cries coming from there.

Bad opened the door to Tommy’s and Tubbo’s room, where two beds were already waiting. They looked basic, but it was already nice enough of Bad to get Bed’s for all of them. The two dads set the kids into one bed each and draped the blankets over them, the kids cuddling in their comfortable beds and resumed their sleep. 

“How cute.” Gushed Bad, leaving the room with Wilbur, who yawned again, looking as dead as Bad felt a lot of the time. Bad gave him a sympathetic smile, pointing at another door down the hallway, whispering: “That’s your room. Unpack your luggage and go rest a bit more.”

Wilbur smiled thankfully, murmuring something unintelligible, before vanishing in his new room, making Bad laugh. Poor guys must be really tired. He would let him rest for a while. He just needed to tell his kids to be a bit more quiet and then he could start to prepare the dinner. It was still a few hours until dinnertime, but he needed to season the meat and leave it in tomato juice for a while so it gets a great taste. 

He was already feeling more comfortable with someone here to help him. Even if he was asleep in one of the rooms. Wilbur would be a great help, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments, they really keep my motivation high ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Can you pass me the eggs?”

Wilbur nodded, still having trouble with finding everything in Bad’s kitchen, struggling a bit with finding what he was looking for before finally handing Bad the carton, who got three eggs out and cracked them in a skilled motion. Seems like this wasn’t the first time he was making muffins.

The kids were playing outside in the yard and Bad thought this was a good time to make some muffins they could snack on later. Bad told them, and he was very clear with no room for misunderstanding, that they are only to play in the yard and not go outside it and to not climb too high. Wilbur just hoped this would actually work out. 

He looked out of the window, observing how the kids were playing outside. Seems like they were continuing the war Bad told him about. Tommy joined Dream’s side and Tubbo Sapnap’s and they were in a battle over the garden territory. It was actually pretty interesting, they were really into their little roleplay. It reminded him a bit of the Dream SMP. It was on hold right now though. It’s weird, none of his friends were questioning why, everyone was just accepting it. 

Wilbur listened to Bad telling him a story about a jukebox or something while observing Tommy shooting a nerf dart at Tubbo’s head, followed by Sapnap retaliating by shooting a plunger arrow at Tommy. 

At least the children were getting somewhat along. Tubbo was able to befriend Dream and Sapnap pretty easily, Tommy was on thin ice. He didn’t get along especially with Dream, even if they were on the same side in the war right now. 

Wilbur actually got woken up by Dream and Tommy screaming and crying at each other with Bad trying to calm them down. It made sense though. Tommy was a bit of a brat that wanted to decide everything and Dream wanted to be the leader and had little patience. These traits didn’t mix well together, because Tommy couldn’t command Dream around, which made him angry, and Tommy was making himself important and yelling at Sapnap and Bad, which made Dream angry. 

It was a bit exhausting to keep them from going at each other's throats, but Bad had assured him they would get along eventually, they just needed a bit of time. Bad was convinced they would have a good influence on each other. Wilbur wasn’t so sure on that, but what did he know about children? Bad was the expert, the only child experience he had was making fun of Tommy when he was still a teenager. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let them play unsupervised…?” Questioned Wilbur, nervously glancing out of the window from time to time. 

“I’m positive! We told them to not leave the yard and if anyone else tries to get on the yard, the security system will go off!” Bad confirms, smiling to himself as he was pouring the muffin mix into a bowl. 

“You have a security system?” Wilbur gave Bad a funny look, who chuckled, pulling his phone out of his apron pocket and waggling it with a smirk, unlocking it to show him the app. “There's a camera right here that will notify me if someone walks past it. That’s when I know if someone gets into the yard or the kids try to get out of it.”

Wilbur looked at the app with wide eyes. That was actually really clever, he liked that. It made it definitely a lot easier for them. And it also helped easing his ruffled nerves. Bad really knew what he was doing, it impressed him. He was really glad he went over to america to get help from Bad, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to do it alone.

But Bad let him sleep in, prepared breakfast for the kids, woke him up and was now helping him in making a snack. What would he do without him? Probably cry into his pillow because Tommy was bringing him to the edge of insanity. 

Speaking of Tommy, he wondered how the kids were doing with their little war. He almost wished he could listen in on them, just to know what was going on in their little story. 

\--------------

“Put the sword down, Sapnap. Your army has fallen.” Dream announced, his voice a little squeaky when he pointed a rubber sword at Sapnap, who was lying on the ground, glaring up at Dream. 

“Yours is too, why would I surrender to you? You are destroying everything!” yelled Sapnap angrily, trying to reach his sword, right next to them Tubbo and Tommy fighting for the future of Bad’s backyard. 

“Give up, Sap.” Instructed Dream, pouting a little, Sapnap’s eyebrows almost covering his eyes with how far he pulled them down, swinging his leg and tripping Dream up, who fell on the ground with a yelp, dropping his sword that Sapnap picked up, pointing it at Dream. 

“I win!” Declared Sapnap angrily, not wanting to lose another battle against Dream, or he would probably be very cranky. Dream frowned, puffing up his cheeks and he whined: “But I want the backyard! it’s so cool!”

Sapnap pouted, stomping on the ground: “You can’t have all the land! It’s not fair! I want the backyard, you already have our room!”

Dream and Sapnap glared at each other, diverting their attention to Tubbo when they heard him clear his throat, suggesting: “How about Dream gets the terr-terri-terrirotium-” He struggled for a few seconds, continuing without saying it right “Dream gets the house and Sap gets the garden? Then we have equal terr-terri-”

“We get it, Tubbo.” Tommy didn’t have the patience for Tubbo to struggle with his words again, interrupting him and getting up from the grass: “Just split up the garden and house, come on, I wanna play something different!”

“Well, I don’t!” Dream bristled, glaring at Tommy like he just destroyed all of their toys, growling angrily: “You just got here, you can’t decide what we play!”

“I- I actually had fun…” Tubbo squeaked, siding with Dream and Sapnap nodded: “Yeah, we’re playing this for weeks now and it’s fun.”

Tommy looked mad, tears gathering in his eyes as he threw his tantrum, yelling: “But I wanna play something different!” He stomped with his feet on the ground, his face taking on a red hue as he cried, Dream yelling back: “Well, we don’t!” 

Tubbo sniffled, starting to cry too and Tubbo crying made Sapnap cry and that made Dream cry, crying really was contagious. They were sniffling and sobbing and just yelling at each other for no reason anymore, they didn’t even know why they were yelling anymore, they were just all upset now and that really sucked.

“Hey!” The children looked up, confused at first, then spotting Wilbur leaning on the opened window, looking down on them, asking: “Are you okay?! What’s with the crying?”

Tommy sniffled, yelling: “They don’t want to play something different with me! They just wanna play their dumb game!”

“The game isn’t d-dumb!” Defended Tubbo with a sob, wiping his eyes, Dream and Sapnap nodding at that.

Sapnap tried to explain through his tears: “Tommy was mean to us and wants to make us play something else!”

They could hear Wilbur sigh loudly, exclaiming: “Tommy, be nice! You can’t just be mean because you’re bored! If you want to play something else, ask nicely! You aren’t the boss, everyone decides what to play!”

“BUT WILBUR-” Tommy got louder, but immediately quieted down when Wilbur spoke up again: “No buts, Tommy. You need to be nicer to everyone or no one will want to play with you, because no one wants to play with a party pooper.”

Tommy gasped, clearly as offended as a five year old can get: “I’m not a party pooper! Right, guys?!”

Sapnap, Dream and even Tubbo looked away, not saying anything and it made Tommy tear up all over again. Tubbo explained: “Y-you’re a little mean, Tommy…..”

Tommy stared at Tubbo, looking completely betrayed. For a moment the others, Wilbur included, thought he was gonna cry again, but instead he looked to the ground, silent, not sure what to say at first. He didn’t think he was mean, he really didn’t. But he didn’t have any room to protest when everyone was clearly agreeing with Tubbo. So Tommy surprised everyone with what he responded: “...I’m sorry….”

Tubbo’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, the surprise blatantly obvious on his face. Even Wilbur didn’t expect that, observing the scene in worried interest, biting his bottom lip. This was honestly more suspenseful than the horror movie he watched a month ago, now he wished the muffins were already done so he had something to munch on while he was watching this. 

Tubbo contemplated, not that he could actually say that, not sure what to tell Tommy, who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for Tubbo to either say it’s okay or that it’s not okay. The waiting was really killing him, but he didn’t want to say that, that would probably be mean too.

Tubbo deflated, assuring him: “It’s okay, Tommy….just please try to not be as mean anymore, okay…?”

Tommy looked to the ground, staring at the grass for a few seconds before mumbling: “Okay, I’ll try……...what are we gonna play now…? You can decide….”

“Actually, Tommy- “ Dream cleared his throat. He obviously still wasn’t fond of Tommy, but he was willing to give him a chance if he wouldn’t be AS mean anymore. A little was okay, but not so much. “What was it you wanted to play?” He then asked, holding way too intense eye contact with him, making Tommy deeply uncomfortable. 

Tommy gulped, trying to rid himself of the lump that was forming in his throat, asking awkwardly: “How about...uh- tag…?”

“Tag, huh?” Questioned Sapnap, subtly inching closer to Tommy, who nodded, lip a thin line and eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

Sapnap then tapped him and yelled: “TAG! You're it!” 

Dream, Tommy and Tubbo ran away laughing, with Tommy yelling: “EYYYYY! THAT’S NOT FAIR YOU JERKS!”, before sprinting after them, trying to catch one of them.

Wilbur laughed when he saw this, closing the window and turning back to Bad, who got the freshly baked muffins out of the oven, informing him: “The situation has been resolved.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. I don’t want Tommy to be left out, he may be a muffinhead, but he’s our muffinhead.” He put the tray down to cool off, taking off his mittens and putting a toothpick into one of the muffins to see if they were done. 

Wilbur nodded, a small laugh escaping him: “Yeah, I guess you’re right. That child is gonna drive me insane.”

Bad joined Wilbur’s laughing, hanging his apron on the hook and grabbing a rag to clean up any mess that got caused during the baking process. Tommy was a difficult child, but that didn’t mean he was loved any less. He was learning in his own way, just like the others, they just needed to be patient .

“Don’t worry, Wil. That’s what I’m here for! Imma keep you sane, pinky promise!”

Wilbur found himself smiling, leaning against the just closed window, observing how Bad finished cleaning the kitchen and threw the rag in the sink, stretching his arms with a satisfied sigh. He turned to Wilbur, informing him: “We can get the kids in 20 minutes!”

Wilbur nodded, looking to the ground, studying the little patterns in the tiles before admitting in all honesty: “...Thank you, Bad….”

And Bad glanced over to Wilbur, beaming back at him: “No problem, Wil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments, they gave me motivation to post the next chapter already! ^^

It’s been a few days since Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo made it to Bad’s place. They were getting along relatively well, Tommy still had his moments, but that was just his character. They couldn’t really fault him for that. 

But they’ve been behaving well recently, so Wilbur decided to get the kids a gaming console they could use together and now they had been hearing excited or angry yelling come from the kids room all day when Tommy lost another round against Dream or Tubbo didn’t understand the game. 

Bad was against getting a console at first, but he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to get the kids something to entertain themselves with. Under the condition that they won’t be playing any games not for their age. 

So Wilbur got them a Playstation with 4 controllers and a few games. Nothing too exciting, but he also got them a few more retro games in the PS store, so they would have enough entertainment for now. 

At least it gave the two dads a moment to finally relax. They were sprawled over the couch, eyes closed, just enjoying the day of silence they have after all the stress these past few weeks. Bad was running on his very last reserves of energy and it showed, with bags under his eyes and his face fallen in.

“Bad, I can take care of the situation, you need to go to bed.” pressed Wilbur, sitting up and glancing over to Bad, who was still awake despite his body being him not to be. 

“It’s-” He was interrupted by his own yawn. “It’s fine- It’s not the worst I’ve done.” He yawned again, looking at the time: “You think I should start making dinner?”

“It’s 2 pm Bad. Go take a nap.” Urged Wilbur, putting a hand on Bad’s shoulder and pushing it. He knew what it felt like to not sleep for days on end and it really ruined you. He just didn’t know how to convince Bad to sleep, he didn’t know him that well and while he did consider him a friend, there was still a lot they didn’t know about each other. 

“But what if something happens while I’m asleep?” Bad sounded worried when he asked that, cracking his bloodshot eyes open to stare at Wilbur, who sighed, trying to reassure his friend: “I’m here, I can take care of them for a few hours. You aren’t a big help for the kids when you are this close to passing out.”

Bad lowered his head and Wilbur offered him his hand, coaxing: “Come on. Go to bed. You can trust me.”

Bad was hesitant at first, but he eventually took Wilbur’s hand and got up from the couch, yawning and heading for his bedroom, telling Wilbur: “If anything’s going on, you can wake me up, alright?”

“I promise. Now come on. Go sleep. You look awful.”

“You tool.” Slurred Bad, giggling to himself as he was starting to get loopy again, vanishing in his room to go and catch up on some of his sleep.

Wilbur sighed when the door closed. Finally. He’d been trying to get Bad to sleep since yesterday. Thankfully it finally worked. He glanced over to the kids room, wondering what to do now. It would still take some time until it was time for dinner and the kids were playing right now. He could stream for a few hours, it’s been a while since he did after all. 

He knocked on the kids door, waiting a few seconds before opening it slowly, poking his head in the door. They were playing the new Crash Bandicoot game together and were handing the controller over every time the player died. Cute. Tubbo was playing right now, his tongue poking out and shoulders hunched, in deep concentration.

“I’ll be streaming for a bit, if you need me, I’m in my room, alright? I’ll leave the door open, so be a bit quiet.”

“Alright, dad!” Tommy confirmed, turning his head back to look at the screen, just as Tubbo almost died. Wilbur smiled, closing the door again. He took a look around the place to make sure nothing dangerous was in the kids reach before heading for his room, leaving the door open just like he said. Was it a bit irresponsible to leave the kids to themselves? He didn’t think so. He couldn’t constantly hover around them every time and it wasn’t like he left the house. He’d be there if he was needed. 

Since he’d be staying here for a longer time he brought his computer so he could stream and earn a bit of money for the household. They were comfortable, they definitely earned well with their income and Skeppy gave Bad thousands of dollars already, so they’d do well, but it could never hurt to have more. They need to buy clothes and a lot of food after all.

\----------------

Wilbur streamed for about 2 hours before he heard the doorbell ring, getting up and heading for the door, wondering who it might be. It wasn’t the right time for the mailman and they didn’t order anything. The kids were still in their room, though it sounded like they switched to a different game, the music audible through their door. 

Bad hadn’t woken up either, which was probably for the better. He really needed the rest and the longer he slept, the better. 

He opened the door and almost closed it out of reflex again when there was a tanned guy with a brunette kid in front of the door. The man struck a pose and exclaimed out loud: “SURPRISE!”, causing Wilbur to raise his eyebrows.

The happiness that was previously seen on the man's face immediately vanished and he straightened his posture, concluding: “You’re not Bad.”

“You’re right.” Wilbur wasn’t quite sure what to say to the man in front of his door, regarding him, before it finally clicked: “Wait. Skeppy?”

“Wilbur?” Asked Skeppy in return. They both nodded and Wilbur let Skeppy and the kid, George, in, asking: “I thought you were not gonna come for a few more days. You want coffee?”

“Yes please. The plans changed and I thought it’d be a good time to surprise Bad. We have never met in person and we are both very excited! Where is he?” Skeppy sat down on the couch, George jumping on it next to him. He looked a bit tired after the drive, but he was still full of energy. 

“Bad’s asleep. Has been running himself to the ground.” Explained Wilbur, turning on the coffee machine and leaving the kitchen to lean against the wall and talk to Skeppy.

“Doesn’t surprise me. He’s probably super stressed, he makes a big deal out of everything.”

“Well, our friends turning into kids is kind of a big deal.” Commented Wilbur, to which Skeppy nodded, elaborating: “I couldn’t reach two of my friends for weeks now and I’m worried something happened to them. Mega and Zelk usually answer quickly…”

“Tell me about it. I can’t reach Phil and Techno either.” Wilbur sighed, blowing some hair out of his face.

Skeppy tensed: “Wait, Techno too?!”

“Not just Techno, also Schlatt. It might be nothing, but I can’t stop thinking about it…”

Skeppy licked over his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He gave George a light push, urging him: “There are other kids your age here. C’mon, introduce yourself.” 

George nodded with a smile. He looked excited to make some new friends, marching to the door Wilbur pointed at, knocking and getting in. There was some surprised yelling from the kids and George exclaiming: “My name’s George! Can I play with you?!”

“Yes!” One of them answered, sounded like Tubbo. At least he wasn’t kicked out immediately, so it went better than Skeppy expected. Skeppy visibly deflated, admitting: “I’m so glad I could come here and that Bad’s helping me. I was so scared I had to do this alone.”

“Same. Bad’s been such a big help already. Do you know if he has, like, experience with kids or something? It feels like it he always knows what to say.” Wilbur wondered, heading for the kitchen to pour them both a cup of coffee, leaving the rest in case Bad woke up and also wanted one, giving Skeppy the cup.

“Can I get milk? I actually don’t know, I never asked him. But knowing him he probably has. He’s just the kind of guy that just wants to help everyone.”

Wilbur handed him the milk, not responding. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. Skeppy seemed a little aloof about the situation, he was clearly not as worried as Bad was.

“When do you think they’ll turn back?” Questioned Wilbur, sitting down on the sofa next to Skeppy, waiting for his coffee to cool down at least a little bit. 

“You mean if they even turn back? No idea. I tried researching for stuff and all I got were fanfiction and useless information, so all we can do is wait it out really.” Explained Skeppy, taking a sip after pouring in some milk, continuing: “I’m sure we’ll make it work.”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit on edge, because. You know. It’s not really normal.”

“Yeah, I know. But Bad said children always notice when you’re on edge, so you gotta try and relax.” Skeppy elaborated, causing Wilbur to tilt his head. Really? He had no idea children could do that. He always thought children were just kinda stupid overall.

“I’ll try.” He concluded their conversation, sighing heavily, perking up when he heard a door opening. Skeppy heard it too, glancing to the children's room, only to find it still closed. So that meant Bad was up and he was heading for the living room. 

He waltzed into the area like a zombie, hair tousled and eyes closed, a yawn escaping his mouth that he quickly covered with his hand, his words slurred as he asked: “Will-? Who- who’s visitin’ ya…?”

“Hey Bad.” Skeppy got up from the couch, greeting him with a soft voice, nervousness and excitement bubbling up in him as a smile spread on his face. he suppressed his giggle when Bad stopped dead in his tracks, opening his eyes and looking at Skeppy, frozen in place as the realization sunk in. Skeppy was here. He was actually here.

“Oh my gosh….” He whispered to himself, the words barely loud enough for them to hear, Bad waking up in a matter of seconds as he charged at Skeppy, tackling him over into a hug as he exclaimed: “SKEPPY!”

“AGH-” Skeppy fell to the ground, not able to hold his balance, Bad tumbling over him and the two lying on top of each other, laughing. 

“Skeppy, I can’t believe you’re here already! I’m so excited!” Bad squealed, wrapping Skeppy in another hug, content to just lie on the carpet for their first meetup.

Skeppy was just as excited as Bad, pulling his best friend closer to himself and smiling softly, the smile forming to a wide grin as he exclaimed: “I’ve been waiting for this for years! Every second was worth it!”

“I love you, Skeppy.” Murmured Bad, forcing himself to get up and help Skeppy to his feet, who smiled softly, nodding: “I love you too.”

“Aww, isn’t this nice.” swooned Wilbur, getting up to leave the scene, because he was totally third wheeling right now, so he might as well do something productive while these two enjoy the moment. He could hear them laughing and squealing and they were probably hugging each other non-stop. Good for them. And now everyone was here. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is Vampirtulpe ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your nice comments, they made me very happy! ^^

Skeppy and Wilbur were still fast asleep, enjoying to sleep in. Skeppy was turning and tossing in bed, trying to find Bad who he had been clinging to like an octopus all night.

His search would remain fruitless, as Bad was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone. He was definitely the cook in the group, given that he pretty much cooks 9/10 times. He put the sausages on a big plate and headed for one of the kids' rooms to wake them up, starting with Tommy and Tubbo.

They were still fast asleep, Tubbo curled up in a ball and Tommy almost falling off the bed, probably having a wild dream judging from the way he twitched and murmured.

So Bad crouched down next to Tubbo first, a soft smile on his lips as he put a hand on his back, pushing him gently. „Tubbo. Wake up. C‘mon you muffin.“ 

Tubbo‘ head poked out from the sheets and Bad immediately stopped, eyes widening. He did not only look tired, his eyes were reddened and his face was flushed a deep red, beads of sweat on his forehead. Tubbo sniffled, then coughed, trying to say something, but only a rasp coming out. 

Bad bit his lips, putting the back of his hand on Tubbo‘s forehead, expression dropping. He had a fever. „Wait here.“ he whispered gently, heading for the bathroom to get the thermometer, hurrying back and instructing him: „Open your mouth and put this under your tongue, alright? It‘s important.“

Tubbo was a bit out of it, complying without another word. He looked like he would fall asleep any second, his eyes clouded and brown hair matted. Bad waited for the beep of the thermometer, pulling it out as soon as he heard it and reading the numbers, frown deepening.

105\. Definitely a high fever. He turned back to Tubbo, instructing him: „Lie down. Go back to sleep. I’ll bring you something soon.“

Tubbo barely nodded, sinking back into the blankets and pillows and falling asleep in a matter of seconds, a light snore coming from him.

Bad bit his lips, heading over to Tommy to check his temperature. He put a hand on his forehead, then stood back up again. No fever yet. He‘ll definitely get it in a few days though. Tubbo probably has the flu.

He went to the other kids room, opening the door quietly. They were still all asleep, so it was a good time to check everyone’s temperature. Sapnap and Dream were good, but George definitely wasn’t, he felt just as warm as Tubbo did. Seemed like he needed to prepare his famous chicken noodle soup for the poor muffins.

By the end Of the week, it would have spread to everyone, he was sure. He checked the cupboards, trying to find all the ingredients he needed, sighing. He didn’t have enough chicken, of course, that was just his luck. He got his phone out and sent Skeppy a quick text, informing him: „Kids are sick, can you go to the store and buy chicken? I need to make soup for the muffins.“

He wasn’t awake yet, but he could prepare everything already, heating up water to make for the sick ones tea. It was good he still had the right type, though he was starting to run out. He sent Skeppy another text, adding: “And tea too please ^_^“

Skeppy woke up around 20 minutes later, reading the texts Bad sent him and sighing, picking out clothes and jumping under the shower quickly, getting ready for the day in as little time as possible. After he styled his hair properly he poked his head into the kitchen, spotting Bad with 2 mugs of tea, the kettle on a stand with a candle underneath to keep it warm.

„Hey Bad.“ greeted Skepp and Bad looked up, face lighting up, giving Skeppy a hug, murmuring: „Geppy, Tubbo and George have fevers…“

„It’ll be alright, Bad, kids get fevers all the time, we just need to take care of them.“ Skeppy reassured him. Bad may know that it was nothing to worry about, but admittedly: Actually hearing it did help a lot. It helped ease his nerves.

Bad nodded, prodding at Skeppy and urging him: “Can you go buy groceries while I prepare everything? Please?”

“Of course, I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll also get some snacks.”

Bad smiled: “Thanks Geppy. You’re the best! Love you!”

Skeppy quickly turned around to grab his jacket, calling back with a high voice: “Love you too!” And quickly leaving the place, leaving Bad alone with Wilbur to take care of the kids. 

It took 10 more minutes, but Wilbur finally got up, hair a complete mess and seemingly as tired as a bear in winter, stumbling into the kitchen. Bad was about to greet him, when he was suddenly wrapped into a hug by the taller, leaning against him and basically nuzzling into his shoulder.

Bad stiffened, almost dropping the tea kettle, grabbing Wilbur, asking him with concern: “Wilbur, are you okay?! What’s up?”

Wilbur responded with something incoherent, Bad only understood his name in the whole string of words, followed by getting hugged even tighter.

Bad’s eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed Wilbur by the shoulders and pulled him back, taking a closer look at his face. His cheeks were reddened and his nose runny, brown eyes fogged up. A hand to his forehead confirmed Bad’s suspicion: “You’re sick too, Wilbur!”

Another string of protests followed and Bad didn’t even listen anymore, grabbing Wilbur and guiding him back to his room. Hopefully his fever wasn’t as high as the kids. While it was normal for children to have fevers, it’s definitely not for adults.

He forced Wilbur back into bed, even if he was fighting tooth and nail to keep hugging Bad, and got the thermometer, cleaning it before instructing him: “Open up, Wil. I need to check your temperature.” Thankfully Wilbur was coherent enough to comply, opening his mouth and remaining still, eyes closed, occasionally sniffing and coughing, a hand reaching out to pull at Bad‘s sleeve, trying to pull him close again.

Bad pulled the thermometer out and checked the temperature, cringing. 103,8. Not as high as the kids, but definitely way too high for an adult. “Do you have any pains, Wil?” Questioned Bad, making sure he was comfortable.

Will shook his head, which was at least good. Bad told him: “I’m going to make you some tea, alright? I’ll be right back!” Wilbur whined at that, reaching out with both arms to prevent Bad from leaving but he has vanished back into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, putting some honey in it but also some medicine. It wouldn’t be the best tasting tea, but it would definitely help with their flu. Thankfully he still had some medicine in the cabinet, otherwise that would’ve been a disaster. 

He put some sugar in it to overtone the bitter taste of the medicine and carried it back to Wilbur, who was wrapped in his blanket, eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep, since he was sitting up, but he was barely coherent, looking up when he saw Bad with his tea. He probably wanted someone to cuddle with him, but since Bad wasn’t there he searched for comfort in his blanket.

He reached out with both hands, his sore throat barely managing a “Thanks” before he began drinking, not even caring about it still being hot. 

“Sleep a bit, alright? Me and Skeppy will take care of the kids.”

“I wouldn’t trust Skeppy with a goldfish…”

“.....I will take care of the kids.”

That seemed to put Wilbur more at ease: “Thanks...do they have it too?” 

“Only George and Tubbo so far. The others will probably get it tomorrow.” Wilbur nodded at the information, drinking more of his tea with drooping eyes, ready to just fall back asleep. Honestly, Wilbur would love to just hug Bad all day while he caught up on sleep, but he knew Bad needed to care for the kids, so he was lying in bed alone. 

It would definitely be a quiet week if the entire house was going to get sick. 

Thankfully Skeppy brought the ingredients for soup, more tea and snacks and Bad could get to work with making his great chicken noodle soup while Bad was waking up the healthy kids, guiding them to the living room and giving them something to play with, explaining the situation.

The kids only partially understood, but at least they knew they needed to be quiet and that they would get food soon. 

Bad, in the meantime, woke the two sick kids, gave them their tea and medicine, which was a struggle to get them to actually take it and then set George down in Tommy’s bed. It was just easier when the sick ones were in the same room, so he could care for them both at the same time. Skeppy brought the soup for them, in the meantime Bad prepared a bath. It was just good to sweat out the sickness, and since they had a bathtub, they might as well use it. 

And sure enough, the next day Dream and Tommy got it, and the day after that it hit Skeppy and Sapnap. Bad was the only one left in a sick household, having to take care of everyone, because Wilbur was still feverish and cuddly and Skeppy had a horrible headache.

To say it was stressful was an understatement. He had to make soup alone, clean alone, prepare tea and medicine alone, go grocery shopping , read the kids stories and cuddle with them (with Wilbur and Skeppy are too) and reassure them, all of that he had to do alone. And it was difficult to coddle one kid to sleep when the other was crying in the bed next to them because they wanted cuddles too. 

Bad eventually had to settle with reading them stories and singing lullabies until his throat was sore, no time left in his day to do anything else but take care of the sick kids and adults. 

Right now he prepared another pot of soup. He was tired from the lack of sleep and his throat hurt from all the talking and singing he had to do, a little dizzy when he finally poured all the soups and brought them each to their respective rooms. First Skeppy, then Wilbur, then the kids, because the kids always wanted him to stick around so he could read to them or sing something. It was exhausting, but Bad didn’t mind. 

Someone needed to care for them after all, and since he was the only healthy one left, he might as well. Sometimes he didn’t make it to the couch to sleep and instead passed out in the kids rooms, waking up to a sore neck and even more tired than before. 

He thought it’d be quieter when they were all sick, but it turns out it was even worse than before, because the kids needed to be entertained in bed, they couldn’t just sleep all day after all, and Bad needed to help them with taking showers or bathing, because they couldn’t stand up by themselves long enough anymore. Taking care of 5 kids and 2 adults by himself was not an easy feat. 

It was daunting but manageable with Skeppy, but as soon as he got it too, Bad was all alone and the stress was starting to get to him. He was tired and sore, but also determined. And he was actually pulling through, a routine starting to form as he woke up the kids and gave them their tea, let them sleep longer to bring Skeppy and Wilbur the medicine, helping each of the kids into a shower, bringing them lunch, entertaining them and then getting them to sleep. 

Skeppy and Wilbur were reasonably worried about him every time he came into their rooms to bring them tea, noticing his fidgeting and bloodshot eyes, but every time they asked Bad would assure them he was alright, he just didn’t get enough sleep last night because Tommy or Dream or whoever took a while to fall asleep last night. 

He’s not been getting enough sleep for some time now...

At least the situation was finally under control and everyone was starting to feel better. Well enough for the adults to leave their beds and for the kids to play video games without a massive headache. Things were getting better again. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, we have over 7000 views, what are y'all doing here?! xDD Also thanks a lot for all the nice comments from you, it means a lot ^^

It took a whole week for everyone to get better. Skeppy woke up, noticing that Bad was, like always, not next to him anymore. He always got up super early to make them tea and prepare another pot of soup.

As much as Skeppy loved Bad’s cooking, he never wanted to taste soup ever again. He got out of bed and yawned, stretching his body with a few joints popping. It was such a relief to be able to stretch properly again without feeling dizzy. His fever was finally gone and now he could help Bad again. 

Wilbur probably felt a lot better too, so Bad finally wasn’t alone anymore. Poor muffin must have run himself to the ground to take care of seven people, five of them children. 

He poked his head out the door. It was unnaturally quiet, a shudder running down his spine as he realized. Usually Bad would hum or sing if he was preparing something, but nothing this time. But he could smell food, so he was definitely preparing something. 

He got out the door, his bare feet hitting the wood of the floor, then the carpet, looking for Bad. He probably was in the kitchen. And sure enough, when he took a glance inside, there he was, hunched over yet another pot of soup, eyes drooping. He probably was going off on routine.

“Morning Bad!” He greeted his best friend cheerfully, said best friend flinching and almost throwing the spoon in his direction, gasping: “G-Geppy! Oh-...You- You scared me- Are you feeling a little better? ”

“A lot actually. Thanks for taking care of me!” He grinned, stretching again. He felt like a new person, completely refreshed and in an exceptionally good mood, commenting: “I can’t believe you didn’t get it, You got so lucky!”

“Yeah. Lucky.” Bad commented, stirring the soup like he was a robot again, grabbing some of the spice and sprinkling it in like clockwork. 

“Uh, Bad-?” Skeppy cleared his throat, glancing over to his friend, wondering: “Are you okay?”

“The soup is almost done, don’t worry…” Bad responded, sounding a little dazed. Skeppy quickly told him: “You don’t need to make more soup, Bad. Everyone is feeling better….”

“Oh….really…?” Bad held a bowl of soup in his hands, eyes drooping and cheeks red. Skeppy’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, taking a step forward. “Bad…..”

“Oh- really`? Is everyone really feeling better? That…..is….a….” 

He was staggering and Skeppy didn’t hesitate to run forward and catch his friend. Unfortunately, Skeppy wasn’t exactly the Hulk and it ended more with Bad falling on him, but at least it broke his fall.

Skeppy groaned, shifting out from underneath Bad, putting a hand on his forehead, eyes wide: “You have a fever Bad! Why didn’t you tell us you got sick too?!”

Bad mumbled something unintelligible, leaning back against Skeppy. He finally tried to explain: “I- I thought you needed me to take care of you….”

“But not when you are sick too! You need to rest! How long did you have the fever?!”

“Probably….a day...or two…” Bad didn’t seem to take this as serious as Skeppy did, but from the way Bad always ran himself to the ground that wasn’t a big surprise. 

“WILBUR!” Skeppy called out, trying to lift Bad up, but struggling a fair bit. So he called out again:” WILBUR, I NEED HELP!”

Thankfully their friend was there in a matter of seconds, almost slipping on the ground with how fast he came, asking: “What’s up- Bad, are you okay?!”

“He got sick too and kept it a secret. C’mon, help me get him in bed.” Wilbur nodded, hurrying over and grabbing Bad under the arms, lifting him to his feet with the help of Skeppy. They are both not the strongest people, but at least they could move Bad together. 

Some struggles later, Bad was finally lying in bed with the blanket covering him. He looked a little uncomfortable, but that was probably due to the fever. Wilbur put the thermometer in Bad’s mouth while Skeppy went to get tea and medicine, because if the situation was reversed, Skeppy would fret like a mother hen, and that was really not what Bad needed right now.

“Why’d you keep quiet about being sick? You should’ve rested…” Questioned Wilbur, his voice a deep rumble from having just woken up.

“I thought you needed me to keep going…” Bad murmured, his words a bit obscured from the thermometer in his mouth, glancing over to Wilbur with hazy eyes, who shook his head in disapproval. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I need to do a lot of things.” Bad countered and Wilbur made a disapproving noise. Bad was impossible. He is gonna care himself to death with all his empathy. Good thing Skeppy and him were here, so he can’t do that anymore. 

The Thermometer beeped and Wilbur took it out, eyebrows furrowing. 105.5, definitely not good. Wilbur leaned a bit closer, telling his friend: “Bad, you need to rest. You have a high fever and I don’t want it to get worse. Skeppy’s gonna come with some medicine soon and then you can catch up on the sleep you didn’t get.”

“Don’t you….need me..?” Bad asked, trying to keep his eyes open, but he had an awful headache that was practically pushing his eyes closed. 

Wilbur shook his head: “We can handle them for a few days. I promise.”

Skeppy almost slammed the door open when he came back, immediately starting to fret: “Bad, you’re such an idiot, you can’t keep doing this, you’re gonna kill yourself one day if you don’t-”

Wilbur put a hand on Skeppy’s shoulder, shaking his head: “Not right now. Okay? He needs to rest first. He has a high fever.”

“How high are we talking?” Skeppy sounded suspicious, but also very nervous, arching an eyebrow.

Wilbur responded: “High enough that we can cook the soup on his forehead if it gets a little worse.”

Skeppy gulped, glancing over to Bad and handing him the tea: “Here, that’s for you. Make sure you rest up, alright? We’ll be taking care of the kids while you’re out…”

Bad whined at that statement and Skeppy assured him: “Don’t worry. I’m good at this! You can count on me!”

Bad whined again, this time in an even more pathetic manner, sounding like he was genuinely upset, causing Skeppy to deflate. Yeah, on second note he should probably assure his friend before Bad falls asleep with the thought of the house burning down.

“Bad, relax. Wilbur’s there too. He will make the soup and I will pick out a movie for the kids to watch! We can do this, I pinky promise!”

Bad lifted his hand from the covers, offering his pinky and Skeppy sighed, linking his and Bad’s fingers together, so the promise was set in motion. 

“Thank you Geppy. Thank you Wil…..” He grabbed the tea and chugged it down so he could finally go to sleep, sinking into the covers. “If you need me...you can just wake me up…”

They nodded, knowing fully well that they were most definitely not going to call Bad if they needed help, because he definitely needed the rest, considering he was out like a light in a matter of seconds. 

Wilbur left the room to get something, coming back with a washcloth and a bowl of water, explaining: “It’ll be a relief for his fever.”

“Oh, I didn’t know people actually did this, I’ve only seen this in anime and stuff!” Commented Skeppy, observing how Wilbur drenched the washcloth in water and put it on Bad’s forehead, who sighed, the relief instantly washing over him. 

“Fucking weeb.” Declared Wilbur, finally able to swear now that Bad was asleep. 

“L-...anguage…” mumbled Bad in his sleep and the two men quickly left the room so they wouldn’t erupt in laughter.

“That was great, the timing couldn’t have been better.” Skeppy almost screamed, barely able to bite his lip to suppress it, while Wilbur was also recovering from his laughing fit. 

“Anyway. I gotta go get groceries, we probably have not a lot left. Can you pick out a movie for the kids? You can stream or something after this, we really need the money since we couldn’t stream for some time now.”

“Got it. I’ll see ya later.” Confirmed Skeppy, heading over to the living room to look for a good movie to watch for the kids. Bad had a surprisingly large amount of DVD’s on one shelf, there were even some VHS tapes. He glanced over to the TV.

How did he never notice the VHS player right next to the DVD player? Huh. He continued searching, maybe Bad had a classic he can show to the kids, finally pulling out a cover.

Oh, that looked pretty cute. There were some cute bunnies on the cover and it even says it’s based on a book. That sounded promising!

He put the movie in and prepared popcorn for the kids before waking them up, barging into the room and calling out: “Rise and Shiiiiiineeeeee!”

Dream, George and Sapnap groaned, looking up at him as Skeppy grinned: “I have prepared a movie and some popcorn for you, come on! Get ready for the day or I’ll start the movie without you!”

That got them up quickly, Dream literally jumped out of the bed and sprinted out of the room, heading for the bathroom, with Sapnap right behind him. George drifted into Tommy’s and Tubbo’s room first to inform them too, Skeppy did well raising him for two weeks, he clearly had manners. 

10 minutes later and everyone had clothes on, the right way this time, and took a comfortable place on the couch, bowls of Popcorn in hand. Skeppy knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to give them popcorn in the morning, but Bad wasn’t here to tell him off, so it would be alright for today. He just needed them to be quiet so Bad could rest after all.

“Okay, enjoy the movie. If you want to watch another one just come to me and ask, alright? I’ll be streaming in Wilbur’s room.”

“Alright, dad!” confirmed George, making himself comfortable and leaning against Tubbo, who let him , leaning back so George would lie better. 

Skeppy smiled, heading for Wilbur’s room. This was easier than he expected! Hopefully the movie was actually good, he didn’t want to bore them halfway into it.

Now it was time to stream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments, your support was overwhelming last chapter and it made me very happy ^^ Also a suspicious amount of you guys knew what the movie was gonna be, do y'all have childhood trauma? xD

Bad was startled awake not even an hour after he fell asleep, the shrill sound of children screams reaching his ears. The washcloth on his forehead fell in his lap and he was dizzy and hot, but he got up, almost collapsing again, having to hug the wall to make it to the door.

His hand was shaky, but he pushed down the handle and stumbled outside, almost falling again but making it to the living room, his voice sounding stuffed as he exclaimed: “What’s going on here?!” And where were Skeppy and Wilbur?

The kids were all huddled up together on the couch, all of them hiding behind Tubbo, who was crying and sobbing his heart out, just like all the others, weird noises coming from the television. 

Bad made his way over, trying his best to hush the kids, turning his head to look at what was playing on the TV and his eyes almost falling out of his sockets when he saw how two cartoon rabbits were tearing another rabbit apart, blood literally splashing everywhere. 

It was brutal and definitely not something the kids should watch. Especially because Bad knew this movie and what disturbing things happen in it. 

“Why are you watching this movie?!” Asked Bad frantically, quick to wrap his arms around the kids, who were climbing on top of him like puppies, crying their eyes out, looking for the comfort Bad always provided for them. 

“D-Dad said he- he had a movie f-for us…” George whimpered, and Bad questioned: “Which dad?” They really needed nicknames for this to prevent any confusion. 

“S-Skeppy….” Sobbed Dream, clinging to Bad like an octopus, rubbing his face against Bad’s neck, mumbling: “You’re very warm, dad…”

Bad didn’t even hear Dream anymore, reaching for the remote and turning the TV off, setting the kids down on the couch and yelling: “SKEPPYYYYY!” It wasn’t his playful yelling or the yelling he did when someone was swearing around him. He sounded mad. Absolutely furious.

Skeppy had been listening to music and talked with his chat and Zelk, who had joined his stream half an hour ago to talk about something important, which was why he didn’t hear the kids screaming bloody murder. It should have been unmissable, but somehow Skeppy achieved the impossible. 

He almost ripped his headphones off when he heard Bad’s feral scream, a shudder running down his spine, eyes widening. He was in trouble. He could feel it in his blood, this was his last day alive and Bad was going to kill him. He almost contemplated not reacting, maybe pretending he was dead would do the trick, but when he heard Bad yell again, he quickly closed the stream and got up.

How did Bad wake up anyway? Did the kids run into his room? Was the movie boring after all? He closed the door and headed for the living room, eyes getting even rounder when he saw Bad standing in the middle of the room, the children all clinging to him and crying before Bad set them back down on the couch again.

“What’s going on here?!” He asked, genuinely confused. And apparently, that was the wrong thing to ask, because Bad immediately started yelling: “SKEPPY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SHOWING THEM THIS MOVIE?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT HAD CARTOON BUNNIES ON IT! WHY SHOULDN’T I SHOW IT TO THE KIDS?!” Skeppy screamed back, getting defensive about Bad’s accusations. And Bad wasn’t having any of it, because he immediately grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv again, allowing Skeppy to take a look at what was currently happening, the children all looking away when Skeppy stared at the rather disturbing and abstract scene of the rabbits warren being filled with earth, the rabbits trying to reach safety and dying. 

He didn’t expect it to be so violent, disturbing and gruesome- 

Bad’s voice rose in volume again: “WHY WOULD YOU SHOW THEM WATERSHIP DOWN?!”

“BAD I SWEAR TO GOD I HAD NO IDEA!” Skeppy’s tone of voice changed to a pleading one, now fully aware just how badly he messed up. Not only did Bad wake up, but the kids would probably have nightmares for weeks. 

And Bad looked even worse than before, as pale as a sheet with a layer of sweat on his forehead, or maybe it was the cold water from the washcloth, his cheeks a deep red and his eyes cloudier than an autumn storm, his entire frame shaking. He was struggling just to stand up. 

Then Bad was slowly walking towards him and honestly, this was the scariest thing Skeppy ever had to witness, no Phasmophobia or any other horror game he ever played came even close to Bad walking towards him right now. He staggered slightly, but his hazy eyes were completely focused on him, pure rage burning in them. The kids stayed back, sitting on the carpet and waiting for Bad, looking over to them. 

“B-Bad no, please, I’m sorry-” Skeppy stumbled back, his back hitting the wall, scrambling to try and find a way to get away, but with every passing second he felt his death inch closer. To be fair, that also happens if Bad doesn’t inch ominously closer to you, but the feeling is certainly amplified.

“Skeppy.” Bad growled, grabbing his best friend by the hoodie and pulling him closer, with Skeppy screaming in complete horror. Even when Bad was sick and feverish he was just as scary, and Skeppy was terrified. 

“Bad, PLEASE I’M SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO-” Skeppy’s voice got unnaturally high, he could see the crying kids watching out of the corner of his eye, clearly curious on how this was going to play out, even if they were still upset about whatever horrible things they had to watch. He probably should have gone with something safer, like Mary Poppins or something like that. But now it was too late for that.

Bad was about to say something else, but his vision went white and he fell forward, bumping against Skeppy, who quickly wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn’t fall again. Seemed like his fever finally caught up with him. Skeppy felt bad for thinking that, but it was just at the right time. A little later and Skeppy could have written his will. 

In that exact moment the door opened and Wilbur entered the probably weirdest scene he had to be part of for the week. He was holding a basket with groceries in one hand and didn’t move. He glanced towards the kids, all cowered together and crying, then to Skeppy, who was holding Bad, who was out of bed and seemed to be very angry. 

“What did you do?” He immediately asked and Skeppy took great offense at that, forcefully inhaling and sputtering: “N-Nothing! ….Except accidentally putting in a movie that wasn’t suited for the kids-”

“That was literally your only job Skeppy, how the fuck did you-”

“Lang- Language-”

“OH, I’M SORRY, WILBUR, don’t you have more sappy songs to write?! Who knows, maybe you’ll get a girlfriend one day if you keep going!” He completely switched the topic, but Skeppy tried to steer away from his mistake and distract Wilbur

Now it was Wilbur’s turn to gasp in an offenced manner: “Ex-fucking-cuse me?! It’s not my fault you can’t even pick out a movie to watch while I got something to eat and Bad has been taking care of us for a FUCKING week!” Wilbur wasn’t having any of Skeppy’s shit, he wasn’t nearly as gullible as Bad was, his expression switching to mildly exasperated to visibly annoyed. 

“Stop swearing with Bad around, you-” Skeppy bit his lip so he wouldn’t start swearing himself: “What’s your deal, right now?!”

Wilbur went off, exclaiming angrily: “My deal is that I come home to our children upset and crying and Bad out of bed, Skeppy! Your only job was to not make the children cry and to make sure Bad doesn’t get out of bed! Why does that not bother you?!” 

“It does bother me!” Skeppy yelled back, the children looking between their fighting parents, unsure of what to say. Bad seemed to be a very big peacekeepr in this house, considering that, without him, the remaining two dads immediately start fighting. 

“I have been clinging to Bad like an octopus for the past week and he patiently cuddled me the whole time, now it’s my turn to take care of him! Why do you want to make it so difficult?!”

“I don’t! Because guess what?! Bad is my best friend and I would never do something to actually hurt him!”

“SKEPPY, DON’T DROP HIM!” Wilbur leapt forward, saving Bad from making contact with the unforgiving floor, sighing in visible relief. 

Now the kids finally got active, Dream and Tommy jumped up to run over to them while Tubbo and George were still crying and Sapnap was trying to calm himself down, which didn’t work so well.

“Dad, what’re you doing?” Questioned Dream, who was poking and prodding Bad, who didn’t react in any way. Not even a huff or anything. When Wilbur took a closer look he noticed that Bad had fallen asleep again. Or he passed out. Whatever it was, his body must desperately need the rest if he fell asleep in a situation like this. 

“He’s sick, Dream. He needs to rest now, just like we had to the whole week.” Wilbur explained, gently pushing Dream’s hand away, so Bad would be left alone, glancing back to Skeppy. He bit his lips, contemplating, before groaning in annoyance.

“Alright, I’m sorry. We can’t fight over bullshit like this right now. Can you help me get Bad back to bed and calm the kids down?”

Skeppy was quiet for a moment, a welcome change, Skeppy was quite the blabbermouth. He was contemplating what Bad would want him to do in a situation like this, finally nodding and deciding to suck it up too: “I’m sorry too, I guess. I thought the movie was for kids and it wasn’t and the crying probably woke up Bad.”

Wilbur nodded, finally understanding the situation. “Come on, Bad needs us right now. We can do this.”

“Yeah! You can count on me!” They carried Bad back to his room and set him down in bed, putting the washcloth in the water and putting it then on his forehead again, leaving him once again to do his own thing.

“Now the kids. Come on.” Skeppy nodded at Wilbur’s words.

They ended up burning the first soup and almost set the house on fire multiple times. They also almost lost each of their kids at least once, which is a very difficult thing to do, considering that Bad’s house isn’t that big of a place.

They would make it work eventually. ….Hopefully…..Probably…...Maybe.

Skeppy just knew that he was dead meat the second Bad was coherent enough to think properly again. He should probably write his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a lot of people read this story, I never expected that lol- Thank you so much for your support, all your comments mean a lot to me. ^^

“And then you have to pour it in like this-”

“No, you’re doing it wrong, give me that!” Skeppy tried to snatch the bottle from Wilbur, who easily held it over his head to keep it away from Skeppy.

“It’s just doing the laundry, Skeppy, what am i supposed to do wrong?! There is not much you can mess up with that.” Wilbur defended himself, continuing to pour the detergent into the machine.

“No! Stop that! You do it wrong!” Skeppy yelled again, knocking the detergent out of his hand. Wilbur rolled his eyes, picking up the bottle and shoving it in Skeppy’s chest, ordering: “Then you do it. I’ll make dinner for the kids and Bad.”

“Fine! Do that then! Just don’t burn down the kitchen again!” Skeppy glared, at which Wilbur returned: “Pretty sure that was you who almost burned the kitchen down.” 

Skeppy slammed the door to the laundry room shut and stomped back to the washing machine, grumbling to himself. Him and Skeppy had been fighting constantly since Bad was out of commission and it made him realize just how much of a peacekeeper Bad was. 

Skeppy traumatized the children very badly by showing them Watership Down, which resulted in constant nightmares and where did they decide to go when they woke up?

To Bad’s room of course! They woke Bad up, who was still sick with a high fever, a horrible headache and a runny nose and woke him up. 

Every day he found a different kid sleeping with Bad in his bed, more often than not it were more than one and one day it was all of them. 

What would Bad think of them?! That the kids were going to him instead of Skeppy and Wilbur? He must think they were awful dads! ...Or he’s too sick to actually care, it was one of the two really. 

After Skeppy took care of the laundry he went into one of the kids rooms to see how they were doing. They were playing one of the games Bad got them, all huddled up around their computer and telling each other how to play, sometimes they got impatient and tried to take the mouse from the one currently playing, but that got always shut down by the other. 

At least they weren’t causing any trouble and as long as they weren’t being too loud it would be fine. He didn’t want Bad to wake up from crying children again, otherwise Skeppy really would be dead meat.

He made his way to the kitchen, sniffing the air. It smelled burnt for some reason. His eyebrows furrowed, voice rising as he questioned: “Wilbur, what’s going on?!”

“I have it under control!” The other yelled back. The smoke was everywhere in the living room and it came from the conjoined kitchen, all the windows already open so the smoke could escape. The smoke detector didn’t go off yet for some reason. 

Skeppy peeked inside the kitchen and saw Wilbur rushing to the sink and back with multiple glasses of water, pouring them over the burning pot he probably had been cooking dinner from.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” Skeppy yelled, opening cupboards and pantries to try and find a pot to get water from.

“I tried to do the thing TV cooks do! Put a drop of the thing in the pot and it catches fire and then they extinguish it?! The extinguishing part didn’t work!” Wilbur replied, pouring another glass of water in the fire.

“Why would you do that?!” Skeppy filled the pot with water and poured it all over the fire, the light finally dying with an aggressive sizzle, black smoke getting everywhere and making them cough.

“I don’t know, I looked up a recipe to cook and thought I’d try it out! I have no idea why it didn’t work!” Wilbur defended himself, fanning the smoke away from him so he could actually breathe. 

“What do we do now?! It’s way too late to start cooking now.” Skeppy checked his phone, sighing at the time. It was already 7 pm. The food was supposed to be done by now and Wilbur knew that, judging from his guilty expression.

He offered: “You could go and get Pizza and I put the laundry in the dryer once its done?”

Skeppy nodded, grabbing his jacket and Bad’s car keys: “That sounds like a plan. What do you want?”

“Pepperoni.”

“Basic Bitch.”

“You are one to talk.”

The two glared at each other and Skeppy slammed the door shut. Wilbur was starting to remember why he didn’t hang out with Bad as much as he would like. Whyever he picked Skeppy as his best friend.

Wilbur sat down on the couch and waited for the washing machine to be done, looking up when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He furrowed his brows, picking it up quickly and checking the number, maybe it was just a telemarketer or something like that.

But nope, it was Techno. He should pick up, it might be something important after all. So he did.

“Techno? What’s up? You’re usually not one to talk a lot.”

“Wilbur, Wilbur, I need help, please-” Techno sounded frantic and panicked, the complete opposite of what he would usually sound like and it was reason enough to raise alarms in Wilbur’s head, immediately questioning: “Are you okay?! What’s going on?!”

“Look- I’ll turn on the camera! Look at this!” A few seconds later the camera got turned on and Wilbur’s eyes almost fell out of his skull when he saw the two children sitting on the couch talking with each other, not paying any mind to the panicking Techno. One of the kids had messy blonde hair and a white-green striped bucket hat with little wings poking out of his back. The other had wild brown hair and was sporting little horn stumps and a tail.

Dread pooled in Wilbur’s stomach at the realization, mouth hanging open. 

“Wilbur, Wilbur what am I supposed to do?! They can’t stay here, I can’t care for two kids, people will think I kidnapped two children!” Techno turned the camera off again, fleeing the scene judging from the way his feet thumped across the floor.

“Okay, Techno, okay, don’t panic, alright? You may not believe that, but I’m with Bad and Skeppy right now and we are taking care of five kids. Dream, George, Sapnap, Tommy and Tubbo. We have no idea what caused this or how we can revert it, we just need to wait it out until we get more information, alright? You can do this.”

“I can’t take care of two children, Wilbur, I can barely take care of myself without falling into a potato frenzy. Wilbur, what can I do?!”

Wilbur bit his lip, apologizing: “We can’t take any more kids over here, our rooms are already filled to the brim.”

“Can you really not take two more?! Please, I think Phil is in the phase where he starts to learn flying because he keeps jumping off furniture and Schlatt keeps headbutting me, I can’t take care of two kids! Wil, I need your help!”

“I can’t help you Techno, we have our hands full as is! Try to find out if the others have kids and try to form a team like I did! You can call me any time, I wanna know what they are doing too.”

“Okay- Okay, I’ll try, but if I don’t find anyone you NEED to help me!”

“Okay, promise.”

“See you later.” Techno hung up and Wilbur fell back against the sofa lean, the feeling of dread paralyzing him for a few minutes. Phil and Schlatt too?! Phil of ALL the people got turned into a kid?! That would explain why he didn’t respond to all the messages WIlbur sent, asking for help.

That was horrible. And they still didn’t know anything about what was going on. And now Techno had to take care of Phil and Schlatt. Wilbur wouldn’t put two young lives in Techno’s hands, even if his own depended on it. He needed to do something about it. 

And he needed to talk with Skeppy about it, because they needed to find out something, they couldn’t trip around in the darkness like that anymore. This was starting to get serious. 

Who knew? Maybe tomorrow Bad would be a child and then the house would definitely explode because god forbid Wilbur and Skeppy got along and worked together for more than a week. 

Should he even tell Skeppy or Bad about it? ...He should probably wait until Techno called again, maybe he would find an answer on his own, then they didn’t need to worry about it!

Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, almost banging his head on the doorframe when he made his way to the laundry room, checking the time. 10 more minutes. Hopefully Skeppy actually put in the right time, he shouldn’t have left in a huff like this, he should have known that Skeppy would criticize him. 

He sat on the ground, checking the messages on his discord, but Techno seemed to be the only one that found more kids. It made him wonder if some of his friends were lost out there, all alone as kids, probably cold, because it was november already. 

No, he shouldn’t scare himself like this, Phil and Schlatt looked fine, so its likely they just got shrunk to kids later than their kids here. That would be it. He nodded to himself to reassure himself, ruffling his own hair out of nervousness.

He shouldn’t be so on edge, but he couldn’t help but wonder, if they would ever turn back….

The washing machine beeped and Wilbur got up, opening the door and pulling out a pair of pink socks.

Oh uh-

Wilbur bit his lip, pulling out a whole load of pink clothes and buried beneath all the pink was a singular red sock that must have gotten in-between the white clothes. 

Wilbur hit his head on the washing machine and stayed there, taking in the defeat for a few seconds. As disappointed as he should be about Skeppy’s failure….

He was honestly very relieved he wasn’t the only failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno's dilemma is only gonna be an occasional side story, they will NOT join the family, they are already big enough as is. It's to...expand the universe a bit ^^  
> My tumblr is Vampirtulpe, if you wanna talk to me! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some issues with this chapter, hence why it took so long, but I still hope you enjoy it ^^ Also holy shit, over 10000 people have read this shit story, thank you so much, this is the most reads for an english fic I've ever gotten *-*

“It’s okay. I promise I won’t leave.” Bad had assured the two kids he had found on the street. They were really two rascals, up to no good and constantly fighting over who gets to do what first.

But it was also adorable. He wouldn’t trade his sons for the world and while they were still in the state they were in, he might as well make the best of it. He was doing well after all. And it wasn’t like two kids were that much of a problem, he had to deal with worse before. 

Getting them both dressed was a problem though, because one kept complaining while the other couldn’t even tie their shoelaces. It was a minor setback though. 

He wanted to drive over to one of his friends for a playdate. He didn’t have the time to sign his kids up for kindergarten, so they didn’t have a great opportunity to make friends. And Bad was determined to change that. 

“Come on you two. We have to go now or it’ll be all dark again before we even make it to the car!” Bad called out and the kids shot out like cannon balls, one of them slipping with a yelp, only to be caught by Bad before hitting the ground. 

“Be careful, you muffinhead. I won’t always be there to catch you.” He gave the kid a light push: “On your way now.”

“Alright, dad!” The kid jumped down the last two stairs and ran over to the car, waiting for Bad to unlock so they could both climb inside. 

Bad took his place in the front seat and looked back at his kids, asking them: “Are you comfy? Everything alright?”

“Yes, dad!” They responded, grinning back at him.

“I should’ve known, you two are invincible, aren’t you, Skeppy? Wilbur?”

They nodded, their soft giggling filling the car and Bad woke up with a start, his entire body drenched in sweat. 

He blinked in confusion, sitting up slowly. He felt dizzy, but definitely better than yesterday, seemed like his fever was finally going down. 

A sniffle escaped him and he wiped his eyes. Why was he so upset? The dream wasn’t even anything terrible, it was just his brain being a muffinhead and confusing Dream and Sapnap with Skeppy and Wilbur.

Or was it…? No, he shouldn’t think like that, he was sure they were fine. Bad put a hand over his face, closing his eyes. His vision was blurry and he couldn’t help but feel upset after that dream. 

He couldn’t explain himself why, it was what he did all the time with the kids….was he upset because he was doing it with Skeppy and Wilbur?

Might be….Maybe it was a bad omen...It felt vivid, as if he was actually there and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Why was he so incredibly upset? 

“Skeppy...Wilbur….” He whispered, his throat still hoarse after he yelled at Skeppy a day or two ago. They definitely wouldn’t hear him like this….He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone, checking the time. 

7 pm. Wilbur and Skeppy would have usually been here with his dinner by now. He should probably check on them. 

He grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose, tossing the blankets aside and getting up. He had to hold himself up against the wall, but he was at least walking at a moderate speed and the world wasn’t spinning anymore. 

It still made him wonder what that dream was about….was he….worried…?

He sighed to himself as the realization hit him. He was worried. But he wasn’t worried that they wouldn’t be able to take care of the kids! Well, that too, but not as much as he was afraid something would happen to them while he wasn’t there!

He entered the hallway, calling out: “Geppy? Wil? Anyone here?” 

He heard shuffling on one end, followed by a deep voice calling out: “Bad, is that you? Just a second, I’m taking care of the laundry!”

Bad looked up, sniffling again. He really wanted a hug right now….So he made his way to the laundry room, gently pushing the door open. He didn’t even pay mind to the solely pink pile of clothes, instead focusing on Wilbur, who got up, towering over him with his enormous height.

“Hey, how are you feeling? What’s wrong? Were you crying?”

Bad blinked, reaching up with a hand to wipe under his eyes. It did feel wet. Did he cry in his sleep? He found himself sniffling once more, assuring his friend: “Don’t worry, I just had a nightmare…”

“Do you want a hug?” Wilbur wondered and Bad couldn’t even pretend to consider shaking his head, nodding feverishly. with tears gathering in his eyes, he basically fell into the offered embrace from Wilbur, a sob ripping from his throat. 

“You shouldn’t be up, I’ll take you back to bed, alright?” Wilbur assured him, gently patting his smaller friend and guiding him out of the laundry room, effectively avoiding to acknowledge the pink clothes. 

“Wh-where’s Geppy?” Bad sniffled, a bit slower than Wilbur, so the other had to slow down, informing: “He’s out to get pizza. I accidentally burned the food.”

“Ah, okay, that makes sense….” Bad wasn’t too bothered about the food burning, it happened to the best. He burned his food before too and as long as no one was hurt. He was looking forward to his pizza, hopefully the dough is gluten free.

Wilbur opened the door to Bad’s room and set him down on the bed, sitting down on the comfy mattress himself, wondering: “What was your dream about? It must’ve been bad if you’re crying….”

“It wasn’t! It…..really wasn’t….it was just a little off? Nothing bad happened, I just woke up being sad…It was normal, but….some minor detail was changed, I guess…?” Bad didn’t want to talk about it, feeling a little stupid for getting upset at a dream like this. 

Wilbur patted him on the shoulder, offering a comforting smile: “If you’re feeling fine we can go check up on the kids. I’m sure you’ll feel all better when you get dogpiled by some funny children.“

Bad smiled, though he had to admit he didn’t want to visit them right now. His head was filled up to the brim with worries and he felt stupid for even trying to explain them, but here he was: „What are we gonna do if we turn into children too…?“

„What do you mean? We really can’t do anything about that…“ Wilbur licked his lips nervously, looking at one of the walls in Bad’s room. He had the same worry ever since Techo called with the information of little Phil and little Schlatt. Two more good friends of his, suddenly kids with no one knowing what was going on…

„I’m worried, Wil…. what if they never turn back…? What if you and Geppy turn into kids? I don’t wanna be alone with seven kids…“

Bad looked really shaken up and Wilbur felt guilty, even if he didn’t do anything, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his friend to comfort him. „We‘re not gonna leave you alone, promise. And if it ever does come to that, you can call someone else. Quackity for example, I’m sure he‘ll help you!“

“I wouldn’t trust Quackity with kids if my life depended on it…“ Bad declared, causing Wilbur to burst out in laughter.

„Fair- fair enough. But I’m sure you’ll find a friend that helps you that’s as much of a mother duck as you, hm?“

„What if I turn into a kid?“ Bad wondered and Wilbur had to suppress the urge to tell Bad that the house would probably explode if that were to happen.

Instead he promised Bad: „Then we‘ll take care of you too, I fucking swear!”

Bad let out his usual bird-like screech, followed by a „LANGUAGE! What‘s wrong with you?!“

„I’m gonna teach you swear words if you turn into a kid, Bad!“

Bad screeched again, a string of words falling from his lips, probably exclaiming to Wilbur how he is not going to do that and that he wouldn’t dare, but Wilbur broke out in hysterical laughter, not even listening to his friend anymore and instead jumping off the bed before he could get grabbed by his sick friend, making a quick bolt for the door and vanishing behind the door.

He poked his head back in, offering: “Do you want some tea? I can make one for you while we wait for Skeppy to get back.”

Bad nodded, his expression softening again as he laid back down in bed: “Black tea with some honey and milk please…”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Wilbur promised, closing the door and Bad was once again left alone with his thoughts, getting his phone out. 

He couldn’t explain why, but he was worried...he had a bad gut feeling. All of his friends have been very inactive as of late and it confused Bad that seemingly no one was concerned about Dream, Sapnap, George, Tommy and Tubbo going missing. 

He got interrupted with his research when his phone started ringing, he didn’t even check who it was, he just picked up, wondering: “Hello?”

“BAD!” Bad immediately held the phone further away from him when the man on the other end yelled at him, making him sigh: “What’s up, Quackity? You sound dishevelled, you okay?”

“Badbadbadbadbad, I need your help, please! Techno just called me and told me Schlatt and Phil got turned into kids and I have no fucking clue how that happened anyway, but asked me for help, probably because he’s terrifying and he keeps making the kids cry or is that just me?! Anyway, you know more about this stuff than me, man, what do I need to do to take care of kids?!”

Bad blinked, allowing that waterfall of words to get into his brain, bounce around for a few seconds before a switch got finally turned over and he exclaimed: “PHIL AND SCHLATT GOT TURNED INTO CHILDREN?!”

“YES!” Quackity yelled back with equal shock and he followed it with: “Can you come with me to Techno’s place, man?! Please, I can’t do this alone!”

“I can’t though, I’m taking care of Dream, Sapnap, George, Tommy and Tubbo with Skeppy and Wilbur! They got turned into kids too!”

“WHAT?!” Quackity screamed so loud, he probably would have been able to hear his own yell come from Bad’s phone, barely able to say anything with how astounded he was. He couldn’t believe that a big chunk of his friends got turned into kids and Bad had 5 of them at his house. 

“Anything else I need to know about or are you all out of bombshells to drop?!” He then questioned and Bad shrugged, responding: “I think so. Sorry.”

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t sound so well…” Quackity wondered and Bad sighed, explaining: “I’m just sick. But if you do get over to Techno you can always call me and I can give you the best advice I can muster up.”

“What if Techno attacks me?!”

“Anti-Boar spray. It’s close enough to pigs.” Bad responded without hesitation and Quackity sighed in relief, thanking Bad and hanging up to go and pack his stuff and probably also get some anti-boar spray while Bad just stared at his phone in complete shock.

Phil and Schlatt too? Why didn’t he hear about this? Did Wilbur or Skeppy know about this? The situation was becoming even more confusing every day and they still weren’t any smarter.

A knock on his door made Bad startle out of his thoughts and he waved Wilbur in, taking the offered mug with a quick thank you. 

He didn’t tell Wilbur about what Quackity told him just yet. He lacked the information to unnecessarily worry Wilbur about his close friends getting turned into kids too. Close friends other than Tommy and Tubbo, that is. 

“Bad...can I ask you something?” Bad looked up at Wilbur’s voice, he sounded sad, eyes trained on the ground. 

Bad sat up properly, staring at Wilbur for a good few seconds before wondering: “What’s wrong? You’re not getting sick again, are you?”

Wilbur shook his head, explaining: “No, no...that isn’t it...I was just wondering if….we could visit Techno some time after you feel better….Phil and Schlatt got turned into kids and I’m worried….”

Oh, so Wilbur already knew. Now Bad felt guilty about trying to keep it a secret from Wilbur, telling him about what Quackity said. 

“Techno got Quackity of all people to come to his place to help him with kids? ….Well, I guess Schlatt is one of the kids, so maybe that’s a good choice after all. Still, can we visit? We can make it kind of like a playdate for our kids and their?”

Bad shuddered a bit when he remembered his dream, remembering how he went out for a playdate too, just that the kids were Skeppy and Wilbur. It made him uncomfortable and sad to think about. But he still confirmed: “Yes, that sounds good, we can do that.”

“Alright, I’ll go tell Techno. You drink your tea, alright? Skeppy should here any minute.”

“Good luck, Wil!”

“You too, Bad.” He closed the door again and Bad was once again left alone with his own thoughts.

He stared into the tea, stirring it with a spoon to get the honey to dissolve before taking a sip. It was a bit too sweet, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

He just hoped that everything would end well….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe


End file.
